To Hold Eternity
by Valerianna
Summary: Dedicated to all fan girls of Itachi who wondered what would happen if she fell in love with him in real life, and personally went through a time parallel and got into the world of Naruto, knowing all that has happened, and all that will happen. This is not only a story on love, it tries to contemplate the idea of honor, choices, and destiny.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To Willowdance. She reminded me to write again.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

Chapter 1

Curious thing, time is.

I am living in a world where I was considered to be one of the species of higher intelligence. Cars, planes, and computers appear every single day. Rockets and space stations are floating around in outer space. It is the year 20XX.

I am at an age where all my female friends have... that is to say, boyfriends, lovers, affairs; whatever you want to call it- intimate relationship with the opposite sex. It's not a particularly special thing, however, to start a relationship. But it takes an amount of trust and a level of commitment that I'm just simply not ready for. I do not deny, however, that none of the guys around me are fit for my eyes, and those who are, are taken or out of the country. Perhaps even then, I felt something was waiting for me, and despite my nature, I wait patiently for it.

Everything began, one wonderful day, under the cherry blossom tree, where it's almost as romantic as it is cheesy, with petals dancing and winds blowing.

I was talking and chatting with a group of my girl friends at lunch in my campus courtyard, when someone spotted a guy walking towards us.

Of course, it's not a surprise when guys come to talk to us. All my friends are quite pretty. I do admit, even when choosing friends I befriend those who are pleasing to my eyes, although I cannot say I am pretty myself, but as long as I do not make other cringe, I am satisfied. The thing is, though, when a friend of mine actually points to a guy and whispers, then giggles, I knew this guy was going to be special.

It's nearly the temperature of boiling water outside, however, as I looked wards the direction of my friend's pointy fingers, I saw a guy, walking towards us, dressed in all black. The curious fact of why he's dressed in black jacket and black pants are ignored, because of his face and body. Of course I suspect at that time most of us were gawking at him. He held an air-an air of superiority and aristocracy. Not in the common sense, but in the sense that everything and everyone here is under his control and rule. Every bit of him was overwhelming to us, yes that's the word, overwhelming, because for when I laid eyes my eyes on him, for the first ten seconds, I forgot to breathe.

He stopped when he was around five meters away from us, by this time every member of our little circle has all stopped what we are doing to stare at him.

He has fairly long black hair, his bangs hanging on down from his face. He has delicate and graceful features, but not effeminate, because his eyes defy those accusations. I had a feeling if looks could kill, he could glare at everybody here and we'd all be dead. Despite his efforts to appear harmless and calm, he still overwhelmed me, because he could be dead for all I care, for he is a piece of art that Kami abandoned.

He should appear in a manga book, where all male characters are inhumanly beautiful, and later, once again, I had to compliment on my instincts.

"Hello." He smiled at us and said softly.

Several of us gasped dramatically. His voice itself sounds like silk. The kind of voice where it sounds like honey was dripping on velvet. I blinked at him, and then quickly went back to my lunch and ate as fast as possible.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Well, look, what do we have here...?"

Immediately my friends are surrounding him, and as fellow females of the twentieth first century, they showed much enthusiasm and initiative. He did not show any sign of displeasure, instead he conversed with them with grace. I sat still and listened to their conversation.

"So... What's your name?" Naomi asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Uchi-It's Itachi."

"Are you a student here too? What year?"

"Third."

"Whoa, what major?"

"Arts, mostly. What about you?" He tilts his head and smiled slightly, his lips curve in a fashion that made us all stare directly at it. His eyes narrowed at us, as if holding a pool of water that's so deep one could get lost staring into it. His question bounced us back to our territory-girls love talking about themselves.

And everyone begin to introduce themselves.

"What do you think?" Mei asked me in a whisper.

"Nine." I said while finishing the last of my lunch.

"...Whoa, that's the highest yet." Mei said.

"Because he's smart." I said

It is true. Judging from what I have seen so far, he had a purpose for being here. If he did not, then he would not put up with their... swooning over him. I hope my friends do have and use brains of their own and don't go crazy over him. I really do not want to have one of them showing up at my door in the middle of the night with a suit case and a pathetic expression on their face that clearly said "I've been dumped."

"So what do you want?" I asked bluntly after finishing my yogurt.

"...Miss..." He smiled at me, and looked startled.

"My name is Chiro, Arai." I said in a kind way. Thinking that if he can act, I could act better, and possibly I am jealous of how in a few minutes he won my friends over, and I admit, I have issues with intimacy.

He did something that surprised us all. Everybody stopped their chattering when he was suddenly quiet. He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, then smiled.

When he smiles, it seems like the whole world would lit up right there. But it's also strange. Why he smiles like that, as if he is suppressing something inside of him for a very long time, and let it out piece by piece, instead of exploding it all out.

"My name is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." He said to me kindly. "I was looking for you."

I might want to point out, at that time; none of us girls cared about Naruto. Therefore we have absolutely no idea who he is. Although it is very bold and sad that he didn't even bother to hide his name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been three month since I have met him

Alright, I admit, I lacked brains back then. Because on that day on campus, I found out he doesn't have a place to live in permanent. I was stupid and hot headed enough to blurt out, "Do you want to be roommates?"

And so I spent the entire afternoon showing him my student apartment and the rules of the place. To my surprise, he paid his deposit up front without hesitation. I honestly don't know what I was thinking back then, because whatever I was thinking must be influenced by him. I once amused myself with the idea of him having some sort of mind reading abilities that could make anyone who is as clever and awesome as I am (I must emphasize, back then, I was stupid) to fall head over heels for him.

I found that he is surprisingly well educated in the history of Japan, in the weaponry area. He is highly intelligent-to the point of making me feel like a fool. Any conversation we engage in must conclude as agreements on my end. I often find myself screaming and yelling at him to prove my pathetic point, while he simply smiles and the whole world just ... melts. He always smiles when facing anyone. That light smile that would dazzle anybody he wanted to dazzle. As if he doesn't know he has the power to dazzle others, he uses that smile almost all the time when facing strangers. Like our first serious conversation:

"If you think I am going to fall heads over heel for you like all my other friends then-"

Smile, "Did I say that?"

"...Well, if you have any ill intentions and mean any harm to me or the people around me-"

Smile, "Why would I have any ill intentions?"

"...I hate you."

Smile.

"...Stop smiling!"

"Why?"

"It's annoying!"

"...Oh. Do you mean that you already has fallen in love with me but don't want to admit it because it would be against your philosophy to fall in love with a stranger you have never met before?" And then - smile.

"..." It is at that time, I realized he is evil. He is not only evil; he is very, very evil.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

I almost chocked. No wait, I did choke- on a sip from a bottle of diet coke.

"Why would I go out with a stranger?" I asked him crossly, after I coughed for like two minutes, and he sat there looking at me with a smile on his face.

He said gently, "What are you talking about? We're not strangers."

When he said that, I almost saw a hint of his true emotion. Is it regret? Is it disgust? I'll never know, because at that point I am no match for him.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean- We've known each other for 7 hours, right?"

"..."

And that was our first conversation. I don't remember ever agreeing to it, but somehow I'm showing him to my parents and my friends. We always went out together, and the feeling was addictive. I should've known he had immense power over me. So much, that it's making me doing everything towards he asks unconsciously.

He is like a sun-a sun that envelops and lights up everyone around him. He has the capacity of an ocean, which I find extraordinary. I was too selfish and he is too good for me, this feeling came almost every time he opens his mouth. I, being a young woman entitled to her opinion, would argue about things that sounded so foolish later on. For example, one of the arguments I remembered most distinctively is the issue on peace in an article.

"Look at this; it says here the president sent death squads to Africa."

He looks at me with a puzzled look on his face; this is a rare occasion in which I see him being puzzled. I snicker, then explained, "It's that there's a group of team designated for a suicide mission. Usually the government doesn't allow these articles to appear ..."

"What's wrong with that?" He asks, while peeling an apple I asked him to. I don't particularly enjoy apples, but I love looking at him peeling it. He is talented with knives and any kind of cutlery, and as if that should've rang a bell in my mind...

"It isn't fair, for those involved. Suicide missions are just cruel and inhumane."

I will never forget the look he gives me, as if one of extreme pain and sorrow. His eyes filled with emotion as he sets down his knife, while taking a slice of apple and fed it to me. I chewed on it while staring at him. He smiled and asked, "Is it good?"

I could only nod randomly, and that's when he leaned over and kissed me.

It tasted like apples.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After three month I practically was facing enemies on all sides. Everyone I care about doesn't like him that much.

"You don't know anything about him! Where does he work? What does he do? His race and religion... His monthly income (...) What if he decided to ditch you?" That was from my mom.

And so when I got home I asked him playfully, "What do you do for a living?"

He thought about it and said, "I'm an assassin."

I roared with laughter.

He smiles lightly and didn't say anything.

"What is your monthly income?"

"Any amount I wish it to be."

"Where do you work?"

"Anywhere I wish to work."

"Do you believe in god?"

"No."

"Are you going to ditch me?"

He didn't say anything, but caressed my face and said, "No."

It's the first time that he lied to me, and I realized later that lying once meaning lying over and over again...

He was always going through books about history, philosophy, and weapons. I was under the impression that he was searching for something. But whenever I asked about it, he always smiles, and that alone, is enough to take my breath away.

I love spending time with him, I love cuddling against him, and I love tracing the outline of his lips, his neck, his muscles... I love watching him cook for me, and I especially love it when I can't reach something high up in the cupboards, he comes behind me and snakes his arms around me, and the rest just rolls on from there.

I feel as if he is a scientist, dissecting me and exposing me bare on his table, and looking into my inner most self. He knows of my habits, my practices, my... everything, practically. Foolish as I was, I did not give it a second thought except to pride myself in congratulating on finding such a wonderfully observant boyfriend.

I had no concept of marriage at the time, but I distinctively remember, if there ever was a commitment to be made to last a life time, that was it.

Until...

"I'm leaving for a while." He said one day.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sit up from the couch.

"To the place where I belong." He said, and kissed my forehead. "Chiro, I want to give you something that has been passed down in my family for generations..."  
He then handed me a pendent. It was a small charm in the shape of a leaf.

"What's this?"

"A charm. I think it will protect you from harm." His hands slid over my neck to put it on, "Keep it safe."

"When are you coming back?" I thought, at the time, that him leaving was the equivalent of him going downstairs and get donuts.

"A little later. I'll see you again." He said.

And when he walked out of that door, I felt that I was never going to see him again.

Then the realization slowly sinks into me after that day. He didn't come back ever since. The only thing he left-to prove his existence- was the small leaf shaped pendent.

"I knew you guys wouldn't last." Mei commented.

I glared at her. Finally I was beginning to lead a normal life, but she was ruining it.

"You guys are too much alike." She said.

"..."

"There was always something... Something strange. You both are really kind..."

"Ahahahaha..." If that guy is kind, then I am an angel.

From the first time that we met, I chose him, I chose him to be mine forever, none other. And how did that affect me? Look at me now. I am practically one of my friends who showed up on my doorstep with their suit case and with a pathetic expression written all over their face that clearly says, "I've been dumped."

Oh my god. I've been dumped.

I jumped up from the couch, the chips that were lying on my laps flew away, and lying on the other side of the room.

"What?" Mei asked, while cleaning up the mess I made.

"What is that?" I pointed to the TV.

There was a commercial about Naruto. The DVD version was released outside of Japan.

"Naruto." Mei said naturally, "I kind of liked it. Hey! There is this really cool kid's brother resembles your boyfriend, but he is a mass murderer, and he never smiles, Uchiha-san, I mean. Not him…hey! They even have the same name… Oh no, he gave you a fake name! Poor Chiro… he must be addicted to Naruto too, then…"

I turned to stone.

"I'm an assassin."

"I'm going back to where I belong..."

From that moment on, I decided the next time that I see him; I'm going to kill him.

That is, if I could.

I began to dive desperately in to the world of Naruto. I read every chapter, watched every episode, and found that Kishimoto wrote a lot of crap, and the only thing I cared about was like... 80 episodes later.

In that moment, I decided that I was going. I was going to the Universe of Naruto to find him, and then kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Edited version.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As easy as it sounds, searching for a space-time loophole is not a job that I want to take on. I had no choice, as I was very determined to go there, and give Itachi a piece of my mind. It may not be a pleasant piece, but I think he personally owes me for breaking my heart... and my liver. Needless to say I filled my empty void of an existence with booze and drinks and endless partying before buckling down and try to find this loophole.

I began by digging into his research. He spent more time in the study than I have. He researched and read a lot of history books which I found dull and boring. I pulled out his notes and tried to grasp onto his findings. He made a lot of notes in kanji-a form of writing I recognize bits and pieces of. I tried to take his notes to my fellow friends who know the writing well, but they were not much help, because apparently Itachi has a particular fondness for riddles.

"Most of this doesn't make much sense." Naomi pointed out as she wrote down each of the letters in translation, "Look at this sentence, 'the time when the moon and the sun are one', what the hell? When have they ever been one? The sun is larger than the moon so many times. Does he even have a basic understanding of astronomy?"

To which I glared, "Bitch, he's hot."

"I agree, but don't lose your head over his face."

"Look who's talking. Ok, just translate this entire thing, I'll figure out the rest."

Naomi's hands suddenly grasped onto mine, "Chiro-I want to ask, what did he say, he did for a living?"

I pondered whether to answer or not, but since he's already gone, I figured it's probably no harm, "He said he's an assassin."

To my surprise, she didn't burst out laughing.

"Chiro, I have been wondering about this. I know he said he kills people for a living once, jokingly, I thought. But look at this." She pulled out her laptop and revealed her Google chrome-with many, many tabs. "Look, Chiro, ever since he appeared, no, even before he appeared in our lives, an uncanny amount of gang members and crime lords was suddenly mysteriously murdered. That's not the only curious part; they have been murdered with most likely blade weapon, so no fire arms at all..."

I stopped her from going further, "It is a coincidence, Naomi. Can we leave it at that?"

"You missed my point." She said, her eyes holding urgency.

I sat down and sigh, "I'm sorry, dearest, please tell me; what is your point?"

"My point is, maybe it's better. Maybe it's better if he's gone." Naomi's eyes are determined, "It's all fun and games when he's a fling, a stranger that's going the next day. He's not safe as a... keeper, Chiro."

"Safe?"

She rolled her eyes at this point, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Chiro. Everybody noticed."

I have noticed, and I know they have noticed. During our days together, I noticed whenever he's in the room; it's suddenly filled with pressure and intense emotions. People begin to watch what they say, because he... isn't necessarily scary, but he's dangerous. Once, during a get-together in a bar, we were having a darts competition, and he won every single round. It's like even when playing, he's playing. He doesn't take any care, he throws darts when he's drinking, when he's talking, when he's reaching over to get my coat, and each time they hit right on target. Of course that's just one of the examples. He can flip a man double his size on the pavement without effort. When we're playing sports, he excelled at everything he does...

But in a habit, I defended him, "Well, it just so happens he's awesome. Besides, you've only noticed until after he showed he is perfect."

"And the money, Chiro, have you ever thought about the money?"

That is a discussion I'd rather not have with Naomi. I had slight doubts when he first paid his rent with cash. After I introduced him to the concept of the bank, he started using cards. Then after about a few weeks he suggested we should share a joint bank account, and because I was a fool, I agreed without hesitancy. I was never one to look into bank accounts, and it's only after he has disappeared I found out there are so much money in the joint account that I can pay off all my future tuition-heck I can stop school and live comfortably for at least a while. This came as a shock, knowing he isn't some sort of con-man or swindler, because material pleasure is obviously something he isn't after.

"I need to go." I grabbed onto the notebook and stood up, "Have a nice day, Naomi."

She yelled out after me, "Should I be worried that one day you'll just disappear too?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It occurred to me, that he might be a spy of some sort.

I almost went into the CIA head quarters, demanding to see their employment list. But of course, that would be silly, not to mention it wouldn't work.

His notes are what kept me going, for he circles and dots on several key words and phrases that have something to do with the moon or the sun or a star. He kept on emphasizing the sun and the moon, while putting them together with words such as "merging", or "complete". To look into that, I searched online, when's the next solar or lunar eclipse, and the next solar eclipse is in two weeks-in China.

The next lunar eclipse, however, occurs in three days, and it's in Seattle, only a few hours of flight to get there. I booked that flight immediately, and start packing up my bags. It would have probably occurred to me that I should've done better preparation than just clothing and money, but then my simple mind back then decided it's probably going to be: I get there-and Itachi is right there, standing next to me, waiting for me, as if he doesn't have anything else better to do at all.

So I got to Seattle, (I've been here more than a few times, either with friends or with family, but never alone) and took a cab to city centre. The lunar eclipse isn't till the evening, and I arrived at noon. I wandered around China town for a while, got to the world's first Starbucks and had a green tea latte, then strolled down a few blocks to the Space Needle.

The sun dawned as I sat near a fountain beneath the Space Needle, licking a cone of ice-cream. I stared into the distance and I can literally feel the memory train taking me back to a few months ago, when he was around. He loves reading-I mean, as an academic myself, I have never seen anyone who loves reading as much as he does.

He is willing to read anything that comes his way. Most historical documents, mystery and detective stories, especially historical ones. Or espionage books... Now that I think about it, it's mostly politics and war related. He could sit on the couch for hours and hours with a stack of books. Once I went to class, and he just finished drying dishes for breakfast, and he sat on the couch with my History 256 textbook for next semester. In the afternoon, I came back, and he was sitting in the exact same spot and position, flipping through a different book, I laugh and asked, "Did you even get up today?"

"Of course I did." He took my book bag and set it in the closet, "I made dinner."

I glanced at the table, traditional Japanese cuisine, as usual. He's trying his hands in Western food these days, but always holds distaste for its lack of careful consideration and efficiency. He thinks everything, including meals, in life, should be enjoyed thoroughly.

"Did you finish my textbook?"

"Yes, it's very interesting."

"Really? Because it's all factual evidence and truth-it's all objective."

Itachi glanced at me with minimal movement of his neck and his eyes, and his lips curved, "On the contrary, I think it's quite subjective."

"How can that be? It's a freaking textbook."

Note that I say "freaking" because once I swore in front of him, and he shot me a glare so hard it froze me to my very core. No other words were needed, as I never swore in front of him ever again.

"History is subjective, Chiro." His tone sounded like a professor lecturing a student, "as long as it is recorded by humans, it remains subjective. For example, this textbook's authors, as good intentioned as she is, she recorded the abolition of slavery entirely in Lincoln's favour."

"What other favourable views do you want?" I frowned, becoming more agitated, "Are you against the thirteenth amendment?"

"I didn't say that, Chiro." His voice was as gentle as ever, which made me even more pissed off, "Of course it is a good thing, to grant everybody the same rights in government, but there is no real possible way to record history through completely objective lenses. Every word the author or the editors choose to leave or to keep ultimately shapes their own view. Of course they try their hardest not to write based on their own sentimentality..."

"Are you saying, we should get viewpoints from the white supremacist?" I asked, shocked, "What if there was camera to video tape the entire thing? That would be objective, wouldn't it?"

"That would be helpful to understand the whole picture, yes, but every shot, every angle, is still determined by the camera man, or the director. The cuts or the scene editing, all contributes to subjectivity. But then again, this isn't exactly what you're tested on, isn't it?" He organizes all the books back on the shelves in the Dewy-decimal system labelled on it.

I stood behind him, looking at his tall and lean figure, organizing the books themselves, suddenly a wave of adoration came over me, and on impulse I jumped toward him and hugged him from behind.

He was startled-well, as startled as Itachi can be. His hands wrapped around mine, and it was then-right then, I said it.

"I love you so much." I nuzzled my face against his back.

He didn't turn around, instead he moved right hand, which was originally on his chest, up to his cheeks. He tilts his head to feel the warmth on my fingers. His put my left hand on his heart, and I could slightly feel the thumping, firm and steady-it's the safest sound I've ever heard. I was certain, in the future, even when I'm in a dark place, alone and scared; the memory of his heart would give me comfort.

I snapped back to reality, looking around, it's already night, and the fountain behind me lit up in a rainbow of colors. I looked down on the ground, my ice-cream fell at my feet, melting into a colorful puddle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lunar eclipse was approaching. I quickly grasped onto my ticket and went in line to go up to the Space Needle. I do not exactly know why I chose the place, perhaps it's because it's the tallest, and therefore closest to the eclipse itself. When I went up, I didn't even bother to look around. I know this place so well, so I bought myself a cup of Starbucks (again) and then stood at the tallest step (as tall as the Space Needle staff allowed me to be) and waited for the eclipse.  
At first, the eclipse itself appeared excruciatingly slow. A bit of the moon is covered up, and then as if being bitten, bits and pieces begin to cover up the entire moon as it slowly eased into the darkness. I was reminded of when I was young, my grandmother used to tell me this myth regarding lunar and solar eclipses. She says there's a heavenly dog up in the sky, he got hungry and began to eat the moon or the star. Everybody had to bow down and beg for the heavenly dog to spit it back out. I used to think, if it's a half eaten moon, I'd rather it stay inside his stomach.

The lunar eclipse was almost complete, and the entire sky is engulfed by darkness. I honestly didn't know what came over me, because one second I was staring at the helpless moon, the next second I was on my knees, most likely knocked onto the ground by a douchebag.

It was then, the most curious thing happened. On the other side-the more secluded side of the space needle; I could see a giant hole opening up, in the middle of the space. Nobody was paying attention, because they are staring at the opposite direction, where the lunar eclipse could be seen.

I scrambled up, dragging my backpack up with me, and I shoved my way through the observatory to the other side, and the hole seemed like what a miniature black hole would look like, sucking the air and space inside. Instinctively, I knew I must get to it.

The only problem is, though, it's right on the edge of the rim, so to go into it, I'd have to stand up on the rim and jump in. To a common person, this would look like a case of suicide tourism.

I must be crazy, because I climbed up onto the rim itself, and grabbing onto the binoculars as my only support. What's in front of me is like 3km of height and a black hole that may or may not lead to space-time travelling, and what's behind me is a world of safety and security. I should stay in my own world and live happily, marry an ordinary man in the future, and then have a few kids and look to his entire relationship with that beautiful man as an illusion and-

"She's jumping! Ahhhhh!"

Well, shit.

That shriek came literally behind me, and in a moment of panic, I let go, attempting to push myself back, but loosing the balance along the way, and I dove in.

Ok I can safely say immediately after that is total blackout... but the moment before my blackout I cursed that girl for screaming, also me for climbing onto the goddamn rim, and one last thing: if I died and came back as a ghost, I'm haunting the hell out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Edited version.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please keep in mind when reading this story: I do not own Naruto, and suspension of disbelief.

Chapter 3

This is definitely not Konoha.

Not only this isn't Konoha, this isn't the United States of America either.

Because if this was the US; they definitely wouldn't allow this place to exist in public.

What... what exactly is this place?

I tried hard to scramble up from the muddy ground, dirt, mud, filth, all suddenly clinging on to me as I opened my eyes as wide as possible to look around me, and unfortunately, I saw nothing but garbage.

Yes, garbage. Garbage, garbage, garbage, and more garbage.

The entire scene place was littered with garbage everywhere, and I mean everywhere. All around me, mountains and mountains of plastics and dirty looking... things I don't even recognize piled up to form mazes and piles of garbage. I stood up, alone, looking at the entire scene, squinted, and almost wailed.

That's not what I was expecting. I honestly expected him to be here, standing in front of me and welcoming me with opening arms. I expected him to say, "Come, I'll introduce you to my parents and my brother." Who, by the way, I was very excited to meet.

Not only did this scene destroy my expectations, it took my expectations and threw them down onto the ground and stamped on them. I am very disappointed and sad at this. Also the rain is soaking me to the core, and I'm shaking from the cold. Thinking of this, I quickly take out the raincoat I have in my backpack and put it on. Knowing I'm going to Seattle, I was at least logical enough to prepare a raincoat.

So now I'm a soaking and cold idiot in a raincoat.

"Where the fuck is this place?" I was honestly pissed, and also Itachi wasn't here, so I swore out of my frustration.

As if on cue, two heads poked out from behind one of the garbage mountains, staring at me.

Ok, right then, right there, I swore I had a heart attack. Those two kids... they... they...

"Nagato? Yahiko?" I gasped, very surprised at myself, for remembering those two kids' names.

Then realization hit me. I'm in the universe of Naruto.

I stood there like an idiot for the next minute, until the kids were bold enough and saw that I am harmless to come up to me and shake my arm, "Do you have any food? Do you have any food?"

I really, really, wanted to cry right then. I wanted to sit down and wail, and scream at the sky, asking why it is so cruel, to send me in the middle of a war zone, with three kids I barely recognize, in a place where it rains nine days out of ten, and with barely any food and virtually n shelter.

Is this what I get? Is this what I get for chasing love? Chasing something I am so mesmerized and obsessed with to the point that life had to put me through a test of-

I did not finish my train of thought because Yahiko grabbed onto my backpack and yanked it off of me while Nagato grabbed onto my hand to restrain my struggling, and then the two brats ran off as fast as they could.

And immediately I yelled, "Yahiko! Nagato! Stop it right now!"

I could hear them discussing to each other as they ran, "How did she know our name?"

"Man who cares, I hope there's food in here."

...

And that's the end of that, because they ran off, I'm left with a raincoat and nothing else in my possession other than the clothes I have on now, which are jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and a jacket.

What to do, what to do?

First, I needed to find a shelter. Which was easier said than done. I could hardly walk out this garbage maze. The rain was covering up most of the stench, for which I was grateful, because plus the unbearable stench, it would kill me. I think I'd rather wait for an eclipse and just go back.

But it was approaching night time-actually scratch that. I couldn't tell. It's getting darker, but it was never bright. With all the clouds, I could hardly tell what time it was, approaching dawn or twilight. The overwhelming feeling of home sickness crashed into me, and I began to weep like a little girl, walking and crying at the same time, wanting to go back.

Alas, if it was only that easy, going back and forth with a snap of one's fingers.

I suppose back then, I was in my late teens and the reality of this world never came to me. Even back in US I was incredibly well protected. I lost the sense of reality, mistaking the world we were living in at the moment is the reality. Reality is the heartbreak, the love, the friendship, the constant worry about credit card debt, report cards and finances. No, that's not even the reality; the reality is here, now that I think back on it. Everybody has lost the sense of "realism" in our society, and they never experienced the reality I was experiencing when I first got here-the rawest and purest form of brutal survival.

So, I wept pathetically, and got tired of walking. I sat down beside a pile of clean-ish looking garbage, and continued to cry.

Ok, I admit, back then, I was not exactly a hardcore girl. Heck, I barely even cooked. So if we had to stretch this, it's all Itachi's fault. He spoilt me by doing practically everything around the apartment.

It was actually Konan who came to me.

Konan's voice was small; she was in an argument with Nagato, "She's crying, you guys should not have stolen her backpack like that."

To which Yahiko sighed, "Konan, we're starving here."

Nagato, surprisingly, said in a timid voice, "Maybe we should apologize to her."

I stopped my weeping and tried to dry my tears, and stared at them with a very angry expression, my eyes fierce. They jumped, and stood still.

"I can't believe this." I began, "I expected this out of Yahiko, but Nagato? Why did you steal my backpack? And where is it?"

"I sold it." Yahiko stepped up and said boldly.

I imagine if it wasn't for the rain, my hair would go wild like Medusa, because I almost screamed, "you sold my backpack? You sold it?"

"Well we sold the backpack itself, but not the contents inside." Konan whispered timidly, "Please don't be mad."

"How did you know our names?" Nagato asked, catching a loophole.

I stared at them for a full ten seconds. During these ten seconds, the kids thought I was blanking out and having some sort of Alzheimer's or "special" illness, but I was actually trying to scrape the back of my mind, looking for a suitable excuse. At last, I stared at Nagato's red hair, and then coughed, "Nagato, what colour is my hair?"

The kids stepped closer to take a look, and I removed the hood of my raincoat for them to see, while thanking god I dyed my original dark hair into a wine red that isn't clear red, but distinguishable enough to be red... sort of.

Ok, I swear those kids have a colour deficiency in their eyes, because they talked among themselves, "What the heck is that colour? I haven't seen it before. It's sort of like a black mold..."

I yelled before I explode with anger, "its red! It's red! I'm Nagato's aunt!"

"..."

This is definitely enough to put those kids in their place. They stared at me as if I was crazy, while Nagato whispered in an even more timid voice, "I never had an aunt."

"Have you ever seen your mother or remember her face?" I asked in a matter-of-fact way.

"Not really." Nagato lowered his head, "She died-"

"In the war, I know." I continued, "I am her sister. Of course Oni-chan is a lot older than I am, but before she died she sent me a scroll saying I should take care of you, and so I travelled all the way here from... Konoha to find you, and I can't believe this is the thanks I get." I did not know how anyone died over here, but I swear if it's in Amegakure, nine out of ten deaths are from war injuries.

Yahiko, the scheming little guy stepped up and asked boldly, "Where's the scroll?"

"Well, if I have my backpack, I would've told you." I defended.

"The contents are back home, let's take her there, look at her hair, I think she really is Nagato's aunt." Konan said, tugging on Yahiko's sleeve.

To make it more convincing, I added, "Half aunt. My father had black hair. See, black hair and red hair mixed is the colour of my hair. Besides, I know a secret that proves I'm Nagato's aunt."

"Well, say it, prove you're it." Yahiko stepped in front of them, puffing out his little chest.

That's when I first took note of how little they are. They are so tiny, they couldn't have been more than ten years old. My eyes suddenly burned as I tried to unscramble the words in my mouth, "I... I..."

"Well?" Yahiko never fails to protect his two friends.

I coughed, wiped my eyes, and then said, "Nagato's eyes. They're in a ripple pattern, are they not? And sometimes when he loses control, people he looked at just fell dead."

That shut the three of them right up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Now is the time to admit... I did not actually know... exactly what happened to the orphans in front of me so that they survive. Because I am staring in the face of a very sick child and two other children going crazy. {this paragraph does not make any semblance of sense and is grammatically incorrect. You need to rephrase the entire thing. I get the gist but I had to read it twice to make sense of it soo...}

That's right, Konan fell sick.

It's been almost a month since I've been here, and I organized the children to build a more tent like shelter, rather than digging a cave within the garbage piles. I also moved them away from the filth, right on the edge of the rich part of the town, where the children are less susceptible to diseases. Then I tried to find jobs everywhere. I went into the city, going from the shop vendors, to restaurants, to the office halls... It seems that nobody wants to hire a stranger without ID and appeared out of nowhere, for fearing to being in contact with a spy. I even went into the red light districts-but apparently I am not sexy enough to work there. Dejected and my pride heavily injured, I sigh and walked back from the town in heavily and sad footsteps.

That's when I got a job offer, from the fish vender.

The fish vender is very busy at twilight time, it's just when people are getting off from work and picking up some supper on their way home. The fish vender needs extra hands to help scrubbing fish and preparing them for the customers. Some actually wanted them to be seasoned and fried ready to eat right there, so in addition to cleaning and gutting fish, there's also a requirement to season and fry the fish themselves.

One can only imagine the hardship I have faced when all my life, I have been nurtured and treasured by my parents. I open my mouth and they feed me, I stretch my hands and they dress me, and I have never even seen a fish being gutted all my life, and yet I must to this... this demeaning thing when faced with survival... Boy, I'm really in touch with the "real" now.

It' was actually not difficult to gut a fish, but it was a work that guarantee cuts and bruises and possible infection, not to mention the stench that followed you around. There are endless fish to gut, endless customers to satisfy, and they scream at you if an order is not fulfilled properly. From grabbing a live splashy thing and put it in between my hands on the cutting board, to slamming the back of my knife down to smash its head to bits, I think I have vomited inside a billion times before I grew immune to it. My boss, an elderly but strict and quick tempered man, once got mad at me for working too slow, so he rewarded me with nothing but fish guts for the night.

Oh right, my boss didn't pay me with money. He paid me with left over fish.

Be as it may, I found the strength to continue, surprisingly. I found myself stronger than I actually thought I was. My persistence at survival pulled through, and each time my hand bruised or another laceration made its place on my hands, I bit my lips and continued to work, counting fish after fish, customer after customer, waiting for them to go away so I can have what's left over. These left over's, sometimes there's a few, sometimes there's only a couple, I gut them open as usual, taking out the guts and the bladder, scraping the scales clean, and then covering them with a thin layer of baking soda or flour. Rarely there is the luxury of some left over egg wash, which gives them a crispier and thicker coat on the outside. Dipping them into the boiling oil and be very cautious of the splash-because during the first few days, some boiling oil spots got onto my bare skin, and for the next few days my hands had blisters.

Blisters are minor injuries to me, and I remembered once I accidentally burnt my pinky with my curling iron, I didn't even receive a blister, just a patch of redness, I was in so much pain apparently I had to have Itachi blow on it while applying Vaseline, and then carefully wrap bandages around my pinkie. Now that I reflect back on it, I suddenly was very amazed that he didn't laugh his head off over an injury like this. It must have taken some great patience and understanding to treat me like that, and also great inner self control not to slap me silly because I was weeping a little.

In my defence, the burn hurt.

Now, I have no choice, as there are absolutely no way I can quit this job. The children are depending on this-because this bit of fried fish is their only decent meal of the day. It is sad to say it, but the reality is, we often go hungry. They often try really hard to find work and scavenge for food. It is their priority from the moment they wake up to make sure they do not starve for the rest of the day. Because they are children, they are not often trusted with work, so they had to resort to begging-and it's the only choice that's even a little effective. I would've joined them if it wasn't too absurd for a girl my age to be begging, because there's often the lesser of the two evil-selling one's body. Many people thought the latter is had a bit more dignity, and I personally agreed.

It wasn't as bad as it sounded, now that I think about it. We had our basic necessities stolen from the rich. The children sometimes stole soap and toothpaste, brushes, sheets or clothing. I don't ask questions, as I understand how important personal hygiene was in this filthy society, and I chose it over minor dishonesty.

Konan had the least to do out of all of us. All she had to do was to sit in our tent and watch over it. Scream if someone tried to take our spot. She was an incredibly easy girl to please, and I was very surprised at her inability to do origami, since I remember distinctively her weapon of choice is chakra-fused origami. So I taught her how to do the crane, the box, and the flower. That's all I could remember, and origami was the last thing on my mind when I go to bed hungry almost every day.

It was a horrid feeling, being hungry. Sort of like something subtle and quiet is gnawing on your inside. You crouch down and hold onto your stomach hoping to fill the hunger, but it doesn't work, because the gnawing is chewing up through your stomach, into your lungs, and eventually up to your brains. At painful times, it felt like my stomach is going through a persistent and painful brain freeze. It was the first time I experienced such pain, and it made me appreciate everything I had before, but taken for granted. Sometimes I blink away tears because of the hunger, for the sole reason that crying is a waste of moisture. At this point, even fresh water is extremely important and rare.

One might ask why don't I walk out-walk away from all this, travel to Konoha and figure out living problems along the way. I considered it, truly I did. I walked from one end of Amegakure to the next, and found I lack the strength to go further. What stopped me, is the fate of these children. Despite the fact I know they are going to make it through for Jiraiya, I can't bring myself to leave them alone. When I first saw them, they are three little figures in the rain, one looked at me with defiance, one looked at me with hope, and one looked at me with hopelessness. My heart just collapsed.

I can't bring myself to leave them alone, without basic logic, common sense or the means to survive, and living in a garbage filled land... I had doubts, serious doubts on whether they may make it through until Jiraiya gets here or not. Then it came to me that it might be a good thing that they don't. For the good of the future, it might be the best if they actually just die (a horrible thing to say, I know) but in order to allow everything follow the plot Kishimoto laid out for them, I felt it's my duty as the only person who is able to tell the future to organize the story events in the best possible way that allows for them to actually happen as planned. These children will survive, and they will kill everyone, and then revive everyone... ahem. Yes.

And then the most devastating thing fell upon us- Konan's illness.

She first became very red, and had a bit of a fever. We all went to our usual day of work, leaving her behind with lots of water and some leftover ration of food. She was such a good girl, with large eyes and lovely hair. Each time I came back home I see her sitting outside of the tent, sitting and waiting for me to go up and hug her, while the boys just waits for me to pull out their dinner. More often than not, I came home with dinner, but if that just so happens there was no food, they don't complain, instead they wash themselves and get ready for bed. This just made me feel worse, but there was nothing else I could do. To my knowledge, this town doesn't even pay the prostitutes much.

Konan then started coughing. I sensed something wrong when she was coughing non-stop one night, her face as red as a tomato and as hot as the sun. In this rain drenched town, our skin is usually clammy and cold, but it was unusual for Konan to have such a violent fever and cough.

I didn't sleep that night, constantly checking her temperatures and trying to feed her some water or food, but she pushed them away, saying she couldn't swallow a single bite.

The boys were worried, of course. They asked if she was going to be alright, to which I gave them my word that she's going to be fine.

But she wasn't...

A couple of days later, her fever got worse, and what worried me was that she actually started having tiny red bumps on her skin. They appeared bit by bit on her body at first, then they became crowded, and climbed onto her face. I had to stop Konan from scratching and squeezing them by scaring her that if she does, it will leave scars. I thought it was probably true, since nothing good ever came from scratching bumps. Konan is still a girl inside, so she restrained herself from scratching them.

Then her fever got worse, and she began too loose her sense. There was no stopping her now, as her hands scratched until they bleed.

I had no choice, and as dire as I needed to work, I can't leave her alone. I began to find some plastic bags and strings, typing them over her hand to prevent her from scratching. Konan's pain became so unbearable she begin to thrash, scream, cry, and eventually beg. When she cried I couldn't help myself but cry too, as I held her in my arms, squeezing her little body tight to let her know I am here for her. She grasped onto me as hard as she could, mumbling nonsense.

We tried to carry her to the hospital once, but they wouldn't admit us without proper health ID and insurance. Of course Konan had none, just like the rest of us. At first I could not believe that anyone who was trained to be a doctor or a nurse had the audacity to deny any sick patient, especially a child, from receiving treatment, but then I saw several other patients in worse condition than Konan, begging for help-I realized this isn't really a hospital for the townspeople at all. It's rather a hospital for government officials, ninjas, and a show for diplomatic relations. They denied anyone who doesn't have proper qualifications to be treated away, and especially Konan, with her pox easily transmitted, we were thrown out on the streets like dogs.

Yahiko pulled me out of the tent one night, and asked me something solemnly.

"Tell me the truth, Chiro, is she going to die?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Chiro, I need to know." He said.

I tilted my head a little, and saw Nagato hiding behind a fold of the tent, his eyes peering at me with fear and desperation. My heart squeezed together like a fruit being squished of all its juices, and it took all of my control not to cry, because I make it a rule not to cry in front of children.

"She will live." I said, my voice cracking, "She will live."

Yahiko, the brat who belittles me every chance he got, suddenly stared at me with confidence, "I trust you."

"Is there anything we could do?" Nagato stepped out from his hiding place and asked me with seriousness in his tone.

I blinked my eye a few times, and then suddenly an idea popped into my head. The solution seemed so simple, and I credit myself as an academic!

"I need a syringe." I said, my eyes sparkled, "I need a needle. Do you guys know what it is? It's in hospitals-"

"I do. I can get one." Yahiko quickly said while tying his shoes to get ready to run off, "I've been to the hospital before."

"Yes, you do that." I said, and suddenly I was so overcame with happiness I almost wept from it, "Nagato, if you can, can you go get some sugar-or things that contains sugar. Fruits, candy, bread, whatever you can find, as much as you can find-"

"Yes, I shall go right now." He said, his eyes for the first time showed a fierce determination.

By "get", I knew it actually meant "steal". The boys did not make it a habit to go into actual neighbourhoods to steal from the rich, because if the village leader, Hanzo, found out, the punishment could be extremely severe. I am constantly afraid they might get caught, because at this point they are no match for actual ninjas. But it was a very desperate time, and Konan showed no sign of getting better.

And they came back hours later, Yahiko with a few bruises but a jar of half eaten honey and some buns, Nagato with a syringe wrapped in paper towel.

They sat around the unconscious Konan and me, staring at my every movement.

I coughed and said, "Alright, what I'm about to do is a bit ... gruesome, so feel free to turn away if you need to."

They ignored me.

I sighed, and then carefully cleaned the syringe with a small bottle of beer that we found somewhere in trash. Having never touched a needle before in my life, I dare say the pressure on me was incredibly overwhelming, especially when I placed the tip at my wrist vein, and Yahiko yelled, "What are you doing?"

"It's too late to explain to you guys about blood types and Rhesus factor, but trust me, my blood can help her." I said, my eyes blinked several times because it really was too gruesome. Especially since I had to do it to myself. I lined the tip with a green vein I found, and attempt to push it in.

The moment the tip went in, I can feel my heart thumping so wildly in my heart it's screaming at me. I don't exactly know how deep it should go, but to make it safe, I inserted about half an inch more, and I can literally feel the metal against my skin, poking around.

"One of you guys help me here." I said, "Slowly pull on the end, slowly. Don't let any air bubble fill the syringe."

They looked at each other, and Yahiko trudged up, with a slight shivering hand, he pulled on the end while I steadied the tube itself.

At last when it filled up, I pulled it out, and carefully wiped it down with alcohol, then inserted it into Konan's vein on her wrist.

I realized at some point that I had vaccines when I was a child, and almost every year after that. My blood must be filled with antibodies, and it just so happened my blood is in type O negative, the universal donor. Despite that I knew the outcome of Konan, as her death isn't here, but I was terrified-more than terrified, when looking at her little body and more poxes creeping on her skin. I even prayed for Kami to help her, but as days went on, she's not getting any better. This is the last thing I resort to, and if this doesn't work, I really don't know what else to do.

It did occur to me at some point that since she's already having the disease, there's no point inserting my vaccinated blood in her. But what if she gets some other pox while having this one? I should just.. be prepared. Also this makes me feel better.

After three more fills, I give the boys the buns and ate some honey, and the drowsiness forced me into sleep. Before I completely slipped into unconsciousness, I had sweet honey taste exploding my taste buds, and this sudden urge to bite Itachi if he was here. I then swore to myself if I ever see him again, alive, I'd bite him-then I'll kill him.

The next day, I told Nagato to stay home and watch her, I really had no choice but to go to work-there is just no way this can drag on. The others were hungry, and I was hungry. I need to go to work in order to be fed, I need to-

Suddenly, just as I was about to go to work, explosion was heard from all angles. Finally, finally, finally, Konoha was invading Amegakure.

I turned back to the tent, my eyes watered from the relief, "We're going to be ok, and we're going to be ok... We're going to be ok..." I muttered over and over, while the boys thought, this is it, she finally lost it.

"You're going to find a sensei." I told them, "You're going to find a sensei and he's going to teach you ninjutsu. When you do, I need to go back to Konoha. I came here to take care of you guys, and when you guys are in safe hands, I will leave and..."

They glared me with such intensity and such desolation in their eyes that I immediately shut up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Konan got better.

She was still a bit weak, and in our eyes she will always be our baby girl who had chicken pox, but the bit of light and life has gotten back into her eyes. She could walk and run as she used to, but just not as fast. We baby her even more, because of that illness she had. Also I warned the boys over and over again of health and safety guidelines that I made up, which just consisted of logic such as: never drink filthy water and always cook your food...

A couple of days later Yahiko ran back with a notice in his hands, "Chiro! Chiro! Look at this!"

I stared at the notice and read, "Refugee gathering-for civilians who want to become a member of Konoha, please sign up... What the hell? Limited position?"

"Yeah! Limited position!" Yahiko yelled, "We should all sign up!"

"But doesn't that mean betraying the village?" Nagato's voice is a little squeaky today.

I pondered, "Well, it ultimately comes down to your own choice, boys, if you think you'd rather stay here or-"

"We're going tomorrow. No questions." Yahiko decided.

And I shut up, because sometimes Yahiko made decisions for all of us, knowing he is the one who offered the most out of all of us.

Someone shook me in the middle of the night-or at least I thought it was the middle of the night, because it was still dark, and an annoying voice I have to hear everyday rang, "wake up, wake up! Chiro, we're going to sign up!"

"Uhh... What?" I blinked my eyes to look around, and it was so dark I could barely see anything. Possibly because of the rain clouds blocking the light, or possibly because it wasn't not even freaking sunrise yet.

"Limited position!" He yelled louder.

I bit my lips and resisted the urge to pound this boy silly. To humour him, I struggled with my clothes and raincoat. I am not a morning person, ever. I remembered even in college when my classes are nine-thirty in the morning, I had to be woken up by someone, or else I will skip it and jump right to noon. But this place-this Naruto-universe that I am kindly being blessed by was slowly rubbing off all my rough edges bit by bit, and I felt as if I am a ball, round and able to fit and roll around into anything, but I am very broken and angry inside.

"Fine. Let's go." I glared at him, and tucked in my shirt.

Konan came up beside me, holding onto my hand. She has a habit of grabbing onto my hand when going out. She is timid and shy to begin with, and often I hide her behind me if she ever need to leave our home. Nagato also walked fairly close to us, I think it's purely from his own stubbornness that he doesn't want to hold hands with me, which I reply with: Hmph, whatever, I don't want to hold your hand either.

The rain is misty, and we seem to be walking in the middle of nowhere. There's a huge "no-man's land" between 'garbage land' and the actual market itself. While we're crossing the empty flat land, I was suddenly filled with an empty feeling inside my heart, and it was weighing my down, tugging on my heart heavier than usual. I grasped onto Konan's hand a little tighter, her little head tilted up to look at me with puzzlement in her eyes. I squeezed her hand and smiled, "It's all going to be ok, and you're going to be ok."

She nodded a little, and lowering her head back down again. I looked on, and because of my height (I am taller than the three of them), I distinctively saw three figures coming at us-

I knew, that's when I knew. I perhaps knew a few minutes before, but I was sure right then-there's our salvation.

"Yahiko." I whispered, "Yahiko!"

He turned around to glare at me, "What?"

"Those three, when they approach you, talk to them, beg at them, act as pathetic as you can, and one of them will be your sensei. Do you understand?"

He looked as if I was crazy.

I looked down to Konan, "Konan, do what I say, make sure one of them, the white haired one, be your sensei. Only then, we will meet again. If he doesn't be your sensei, we will never see each other again. Listen to me, I have never lied to you guys, listen to me now, this once, please."

Nagato cringed a little, and then said, "Maybe we should listen to her."

I patted his head, and smiled, "You're going to be amazing, " and then turning to all three of them, "I know you will be in good hands-all three of you are very precious to me, but it's time for me to go."

None of them moved as I let go of Konan's hand, backing away from them. Konan tried to walk a few steps onward to try and tug on my sleeve, but Yahiko the brat grabbed onto her shoulder stubbornly, and refused to look at me as I stepped back. I could see tears in Konan's eyes as she wept, "Chiro..."

The Sannins are fairly close to them now, just around a hundred meters. If they run to them the plot would continue, and everything is put in its place. I would neither affect nor change the plot in anyway, and that's what's important.

I took one last look at them, the three little figures in the rain, just as I found them-except now they're covered in plastic bag of raincoats I made for them, and they're looking at me with mixed emotions instead of fear.

Reaching into my pockets as I walked on, I grabbed onto the brochure notice-sign up as a refugee to Konoha!

Yes, yes. I've decided. When I see Itachi, first I'm going to punch him, then I'm going to bite him, then I'm going to kill him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok, obviously the age differentiation must be made clear here. First, Chiro is 17. She's a freshmen in college. As for Itachi himself, when he first met her in our world, he's in his early-mid twenties. Also to clear up more confusions, when Itachi met Chiro, he's already well off, with basic knowledge of our world, and working as a hitman.  
In this chapter, time has turned back several hundred years, Chiro is still the same age, but the people she encounters, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, are roughly around 10, Give or take a couple of years. Around this time, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are 6 or 7. This fits, right? If it doesn't, please suggest to me exactly how this should be. As for the age of Itachi, this really pisses me off because I've been trying hard to incorporate this all within the story so that Chiro isn't like a ... pedophile.  
When Sasuke is... let's say 7, Itachi can't be older than 15. Perhaps I'm stretching it when I say he's 14 even. If all agrees and there isn't a national fan fiction Itachi fans riot over this, I'm going to stick to that Itachi is close to 14. He massacres his clan, roamed around a bit to establish further reputation, then joined Atatsuki.  
As for Tsunade and Orochimaru's age, I'd say around late thirties, early fourties. Kakashi/Guy are both in their mid to late twenties.  
The biggest stretch I'm making is the fact that in this theory, it puts Itachi and Pein in approximately the same age, but there is the benefit of not knowing exactly how old Pein is, considering he has six different personas and bodies. And since this is a fanfiction, I'm going to push the times together so they all fit within the story, and as all you good readers know, to read a story is to willingly submit into suspension of disbelief, please give me that curteosy and accept the fact that the age in this story is messed up, but it doesn't affect the plot in any way of significance, so let's leave it at that.

Lastly, if one cares to, one might notice the vast difference between the previous version of this story and this current version. I decided it's too unrealistic and too far of a stretch to say Chiro has influenced and met every possible major character, so I arranged for her to look from the outside within, and interfere if needed. This means less OC and main character interaction, but the story will be better because of it. Of course, the major plot and the actual story doesn't change much...Those who are meant to fall in love with each other will fall in love with each other. Never fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I did take a distinct look at the Sannins themselves, and they don't look good. Of course, when one just got off the battlefield, one's appearance is the last thing on one's mind. Of course they were not in having the best day, but even then, they are very intimidating. They looked as if they have been through too much misery and trauma in this world that they simply just don't care anymore. Of course Jiraiya retained his jolly good nature, and I think one of the reasons he was so reluctant in taking on Naruto first as a disciple was because of his experience with his various students.

As I glanced at the three of them in the not quite so distant distance, my eyes flashed with the knowledge of their future. Orochimaru- half man, half creature; closer to the idea of Voldemort than to the idea of a ninja. Tsunade, with her limps ripped and destroyed, fighting alongside the other Kages. Jiraiya, with his ultimate ending in the hands of this little boy in front of him. My heart suddenly tugged as I turned around as fast as possible, walking briskly into the central Ame.

I seemed to have lost the urge to carry possessions. I neither have a backpack nor an extra set of clothing. It seemed that all that's important is to get to somewhere safe, somewhere far away from Ame, somewhere I can sleep without worrying about tomorrow, I might worry about breakfast and dinner or the lack there of.

The actual town was quieter than usual, as there was a definite shame against those who turned their back on their own village and escape to others as refugee.

I actually held no loyalty for Amegakure, which made it exceptionally easy to betray it. Although I personally didn't think escaping it meant betraying it, but my opinion is shit, as I later would find.

I nudged up to a couple of Konoha ninjas, sitting at a booth with a table. I handed them the flyer, "I want to be a refugee."

They handed me a form emotionlessly, "Fill it out and go over there."

I looked on, and found a row of Ame citizens lining up in front of a fence, some kneeling and some sitting, and one thing they all have in common is that they look like they own nothing other than the clothing on their back.

Taking a pen, I began to fill out the form; it's all basic information like birthday, gender... One problem was that I don't actually know the exact year it was, so I left it blank. At the bottom of the page there's a small passage:

By signing here_, I automatically agree never to betray the great village of Konohagakure, with my pledge to be forever faithful and conceal nothing but the truth when swore loyalty to the _ Hokage, currently in office...

I was too annoyed to read on, so I scribbled a signature that resembled a circle with a line across.

Sitting with the rest of the refugees, I have never felt more homeless in my entire life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The travel from Amegakure to Konohagakure was quite the journey.

We had a schedule to keep, before noon we have to walk at least five kilometres, then 7-10 Kilometres for the rest of the day.

For the elderly and the weak, if they can't keep up, they were left behind.

We were, after all, still travelling between country borders, and there were great threats of war looming around us, and the Konoha ninjas were constantly afraid of being ambushed, and I doubted they would protect us at all even if we did get ambushed.

The journey took several days before we reached a vast green forest, which means we were within the territories of Konoha. For the first time in a long while, I took in sunshine and the green leaves, the entire scene brought me back to memories of my own world before, and I was almost delirious. Fruits and vegetation were a rare sight in Amegakure, but I bet Konoha has all the fruit and vegetables in the world. I can eat as many oranges or pears as I want, and I suspected for the first few times I will be dining entirely on fruits, and meat. Preferably pork, oh, bacon...

My day dream ended when I overheard the ninjas talking in a whisper; because I was very keen, I was at the very front, right behind them.

"We're almost there, should we warn them?"

"What's there to warn? I'm just glad we got here safely."

"Yeah, even if there's an invasion, the ANBU are patrolling around, no chance of us actually getting in on the action."

"I can't stand those guys, ugh!"

"Ok, ok, enough complaining. Let's give them a little warning. I heard our Hokage is coming out to greet the refugees personally."

"He does that every time there's a mass refugee coming into our village; it's not a big deal..."

"But I hate the idea of collecting all these freeloaders, man, if it wasn't for the Hokage's orders, I'd really rather leave them back there, they can't do any good to the village anyways..."

"Yeah, and they're wastin' our precious tax money, as if we don't need another hospital or academy..."

By this point I was so furious I was going to explode. Luckily the distraction came as someone behind me yelled, "Look! That's the gate!"

Sure enough, the huge fence enclosing Konoha appeared in our sight, and the huge village gates are wide open, and a few people standing in front of those gates, waiting for us.

I would've sprinted if it wasn't for the tiredness in my legs. We've walked more than usual in the hope of getting here sooner, and I was naive enough to paint the mental picture of Konoha as a place where unicorns and sunshine exists. The light never blows out and the unicorns shit rainbows. There are cows roaming around eating grass, and flowers to make everything pretty-basically I imagined this place to be something out of a kid's drawing.

The Third Hokage, leathery and wrinkled as usual, smoked a pipe while he stood with his hands at his back, waiting for us. We approached him with caution, but immediately two guards behind him stood in front, shielding us from even looking at him.

It did cross my mind to blurt some big Konoha secret right there and then, then scared the crap out of the old man, but after my time in Ame, I'd like to think I grew a bit more mature than that. Besides, watching the actual Third Hokage standing in front of me is very intimidating, even when knowing full well any girl who takes of her clothes will have him at her will. He is, after all, a very strong shinobi, and his eyes displayed kindness as he stepped up, brushing away his guards.

"Welcome, fellow friends from Ame. I am very glad you have chosen the path of fire, as I encourage you to enjoy our welcome. However, it is expected of every Konoha citizens to contribute to our society, therefore it is expected of each and every one of you to contribute in some way. We do not tolerate those who live on other people's fruit of labour, and I trust you all are honest and hard working citizens. You will be placed in a shelter specifically designed for mass inhabitancy, and..." His words went on, and I was completely out of it, because all I wanted to do was to run up, shake this old man until his teeth clattered and scream in his wrinkled face, "Take me to Uchiha Itachi, and Take me to that bastard right now!"

Of course that's only a fantasy, because after all I am in public. A girl does not make a fool out of herself so easily.

"Now please come along, you will be given fresh food, water, and a clean bed for the rest of the week, please accept our hospitality, and understand traitors are not treated kindly and we do not tolerate them. Now that our mutual understanding binds us, please relax for now and enjoy your stay at Konoha." He waved his hand, "If you wish to leave permanently, keep in mind that option is open only with the consent of sealing a binding non-disclosure seal on your tongue." He then turned around and walk slowly back into the gates, and the rest of us trudged along followed.

I suddenly find this ridiculous, as he basically said, "blah, blah, blah, once you come in you can't get out, unless we cut your tongue off or you fit inside a vase."

Now, I wish I can stop narrating at this moment, and time would freeze forever in this frame, right now. I'd give anything to take back on what I did in the next five minutes, but alas, time is a bitch. Please take into consideration when reading over whatever I did next, with the thought of I was really, really... ignorant and urgent back then. No, that's probably too mild of a word, I was desperate, I was like a man thirst for water in the desert, and I was on the verge of sanity. So please, excuse my actions, for I know they are extremely stupid.

"Hokage-sama."

That voice came from behind us, and it froze me.

I could recognize that voice anywhere. I could go to hell and still remember that voice. I could be in a deep coma and that voice could wake me straight up-but there's a problem, as it's not as... mature as I was used to. But nevertheless, I flipped my head back to search for it, only to see nothing at all. Then the voice came again, in front of me this time. I flipped my head back violently, his movements are so fast they are quicker than shadows, I know. And I see him in full ANBU uniform with a mask, kneeling in front of Sarutobi while reporting in a low voice.

"There has been evidence of intrusion on the southern side, near Nagawa Lake, the signs are not evident, as the rain this morning washed-"

I swear, if anybody else is in my position at the moment, I swear, they would've done the exact same thing as I did, which would be equally stupid. I couldn't help it, however, because I felt like my entire body is lighting up in flames, and so I blurted out-

"Itachi."

The moment those syllables left my mouth, everything went silent. He stopped speaking, Sarutobi's pipe dropped, the guards numbed for a second, and I slapped my hands over my mouth, and ceased breathing.

The Third Hokage's eyes fully rested on me as he spoke with a very stern and serious voice, "Are you acquainted with her?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

He stood up from his kneeling position, and turned around to face me. Even when he has his mask on, I knew it's him-but at the time I was clasping my mouth with my hand, and Itachi's stance made me widen my eyes. Sudden despair came over me so suddenly I couldn't control myself, I dropped my hand and opened my mouth again, with a more whiny and disbelieving tone, "You're still thirteen?"

I think it's safe to say at that moment, I might as well dig a hole on the ground and bury myself in it.

I suppose, now it's too late to say something along the lines of, "Uh... I'm your aunt."

Everybody went silent as the Hokage stepped forward a few steps, and asked, "Young lady, what's your name?"

What happened next was utterly humiliating. I wish I can block this part of my memory out from my mind, but alas... Since it's still here, obviously it meant to be told.

I sincerely did not know what I was thinking. Sarutobi is not threatening. At most he looks like a very grandfather-ly gorilla. He was anything but intimidating, but I, for heaven's sake, do not know what I was supposed to do, so the only response to any situation that I did not like was to-run.

Yes, in front of the Konoha village gates, in front of the Hokage himself, the ANBU team probably hidden away somewhere, and a load of guards at the gates, I, a civilian girl who does not know any ninjutsu, turned around and attempted to run.

Naturally, I didn't even get to run five meters before Itachi dragged on my sleeve, twisting my arm behind my back. This humiliation on top of hunger, anger, and disbelief made me turn on the water works. I could feel his head behind my, as he was holding onto my arms.

"I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you." I whispered, but I suspected everybody who is a shinobi heard that.

Of course he remained silent as he laid me at the Hokage's feet. I try to scramble up, utterly embarrassed, "I didn't step inside the Konoha gates, grant me the freedom to choose whichever village I choose, please leave me alone for I am not responsible for anything else I do."

"Oh, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." The Hokage's voice stern, "You need to get to the interrogation unit immediately."

Damn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TBC

A/N: Re-upload, edited version. Beta: MidnightCurls


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Right, and my "saga" continued, right after my arm was twisted behind my back by the same person I believed I had been searching for all my life, and I was sent to the interrogation unit. It was none other than the Uchiha who escorted me to the door, and I bit my lip the whole way, hoping not to blurt out more stupid words such as, "Madara", "Obito", "Konoha sucks", or "Itachi you can go to hell".

By time I got there, Itachi said to the door guards and handing them a file, "Suspicious behaviour."

They nodded, and said, "You can leave now, we'll take it from here."

He released his grip on me, and without ever realizing it, he's gone.

When I entered the room, I saw a huge stone human incubator, along with several genjutsu users, ready to my mind by placing their hand on my head. Immediately I struggled and screamed, "No, no! You can't do this to me, you can't make me expose everything to you, I had nothing to hide that would harm this village in anyway!"

"Yeah, how many times have I heard that in a day." A large man stepped into the light, and I realized in horror it's Obito, the interrogator specialize in different types of torture to retrieve information. My head blanked as he walked closer, and I begin to scream and thrash as much as I could.

"No! Let go of me! Itachi, where's Itachi? I need him!"

Alright, in my defence, I was truly useless without him. He consist of my every being, my entire entity, and without him I was hopeless, and I have long realized that, that's why every chance I got I scream for him. Which made the entire situation even worse, as Obito sighed, and gestured, "Silence her."

So they put duct tape over my mouth.

Obito begin, "I've looked over your file, It says you display suspicious behaviour at the gates. You do know that our village extends our hospitality purely out of the kindness. We do not have to take refugees such as yourself, and it really disappoints us when people such as yourself holds malice intention for our village."

Bitch this whole place is a fragment of Kishimoto's imagination. If I could speak, that's what I'd say. Unfortunately I was unable to open my mouth, so that bit of information remains in my mouth.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions at first. All you have to do is to nod or shake your head. It's all going to be pretty standard, but if I detect any hints of lie, into the incubator you go." He sat down in front of me, and took off his leather gloves, displaying a hand full of scars and lacerations. "Now, I would like to get to lunch before three, so if you can make this quick and painless, that's be much appreciated. First of all, are you associated with the government of Amekagure?"

I shook my head. He jot down a note, and then asked, "Are you in anyways affiliated with any criminal organizations?"

Shake.

"Do you hold harm or ill intent towards Konohagakure or any other village?

Shake.

"Do you have a criminal record?"

Shake.

...And this went on for a while. He practically engaged me in the Naruto-equivalent of terrorist questionings. He did not display signs of knowing I have lied or not, probably because he knows I am telling the truth. Until that question came-

"Do you have access to any, if at all, sensitive information regarding Konoha and it's citizens?"

I honestly did not know how to answer that, so I hesitated. And in that moment of hesitation, Obito stood up and waved his hand, "Into the incubator."

I immediately started making incoherent noises, but that's the point, they were incoherent.

My eyes started to water as I struggled, but it's no use. They stripped off my jacket so I'm only in a t shirt and jeans, then they stuffed in to the extremely uncomfortable steaming stone arc, with my entire body covered inside except for my head. Long hours of hunger and exhaustion took a toll on me, and as I stayed in there, my mind jumped back to the initial reason of why I'm here...

But now it seems so incredible foolish, so incredibly stupid, and my entire effort has been all for nothing.

That is perhaps the most scary moment of all, knowing what you've worked for was all for naught. The realization that followed was, "He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, he doesn't love me."

And I fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in the hospital, wired and tied to the bed. Some sort of liquid is dripping through a tube into my vein, and I felt so numb, as I can't find the energy to even lift my head.

I used great strength to turn my head sideways to scan my surrounding, and I was surprised to see a girl, also in bed resting, next to me. So they placed me in a semi private room. I see. Oh wait, that girl, she looks familiar, because if she had done her hair up, I'd recognize her-

"Anko." I blurted out.

Okay, I've got to get rid of myself that habit. I bit my lips in punishment, only to find no sense of pain reaching my brain, instead my head is dizzy in some sort of happy state that similar to smoking a joint. This time it's different, because it's forced.

The girl turned her head and looked at me strangely, "Whoa, you have good eyesight."

"What?" I manage to croak.

"You can see my nameplate on the side of my bed."

"Right." I said.

She then looks at me expectantly, "Well? What's your name?"

"Is it not on the side of my bed?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

"It's on the other side, duh." She said.

I sighed, closing my eyes and replied, "Chiro, Chiro Arai."

"Strange name."

"Mhmm."

By then the nurse came, and she checked all the wires tied on me, then released them one by one. Then she pushed a tray of food to me, "After you eat this, you're discharged. There's nothing wrong with you other than severe vitamin D deficiency and malnutrition with exhaustion and stress. Nothing good food and a couple days of rest won't cure. Unfortunately we're low on hospital bed, please go back to the shelter."

"Shelter?" I asked, feeling dumbfounded.

Anko replied, "I'll take you there as soon as they release me, I live there too."

"You live in a shelter too?" I asked her, by then the nurse already left.

"Yes." She looked as me as if I am dumb, "I just escaped a... man. They rescued me."

Orochimaru. I thought to myself, and luckily I had the sense not to blurt that aloud.

"When are you being discharged?" I asked as I dig into a grapefruit. I haven't had orange tasting things in nearly three months, and it's killing me. I didn't even bother to peel the entire rind off before I bit into it, which resulted to Anko staring at me as if I was an animal, but her gaze softed as I lowered my head in shame, and she replied, "Soon."

"Alright."

"For what it's worth-" She opened her mouth to speak, and I darted my eyes towards her, and she hesitated, "I... I don't think you're a bad person."

If I have the ability to giggle, I'd do so. Now I'm having a hard time peeling a grapefruit.

So there's my first friend ever in Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spring-Konoha is in the middle of spring, with cherry blossoms flying all over the sky, coating the entire place with a thin layer of pink.

As I exited the hospital wearing a set of donated clothing (white shirt and black pants), I followed Anko through the busy streets. The entire scene is peaceful and noisy as I come to term with the fact that I really am in Konoha, with green leaves and bright flowers. People on the streets, buying stuff instead of stealing them, and no guards everywhere, watching your every move. I closely followed Anko as she talked to me about what I should do next.

"It all depends on what you're good at, actually. Since they released you to the hospital instead of the jail, I think you're free to do whatever you want. Be as it may, nobody wants to be a begger, right? So let's get you a job first. I can help you a little, let's search a job for you together. I'm slowly getting back on my feet from all those missions. I'm a shinobi, by the way. Did I tell you? I receive missions and get paid that way. My job isn't all that hard, but it require physical and intellectual excellence. What are you good at?"

I was surprised by this bounce of the question, but I quickly replied, "I'm not a shinobi, but I can do lots of things. I can calculate, I can clean, I can cook, I can organize..."

"Mhmm." Anko stared up at the sky, "I heard they need an extra hand in the Academy. Maybe you can work there."

"Maybe." I said, my eyes nervously darting towards everywhere, "I'd like to see it."

"What, now?"

"Yes, please." I replied.

Anko thought for a moment, "Ok, fine. I was going to go to that new dango shop, but since you need a job, let's go to the Academy. This means we have to turn here..."

She took a turn towards a more secluded street, and there isn't a lot of people walking along this, I was about to ask why, but soon found out why by the huge fence and the big gate that could been seen from one black down. The gate with the symbol of Uchiha painted on top. As we pass it, I stopped in my track, and looking up at the giant gate itself. It's these gates that enclosed hundreds of years of hatred inside. Mesmerized, I reached a hand out to try to touch it, but was dragged back by Anko.

"Are you freaking crazy?" She asked.

I shook my head, and looked at her strangely, "Why?"

"They're the Uchihas, do you know the Uchihas? The children doesn't even dare to play around this block. Do you want to loose a hand? Geez, just as I thought you were not that stupid."

I retracted my hand and followed Anko further down, but not before turning my head to take another glance. This is the cursed clan, the symbol of injustice of the village.

"You know," She begin, "I heard rumours about you."

"Oh?" I was intrigued.

"They say you have an obsession with Itachi."

I was surprised and humiliated at the same time, which resulted in fits of coughing.

And Anko pressed on further, "Is that true?"

I shook my head, "No, Anko, it's not."

"Thank god. I mean, it's normal to be surprised at the kid, he's a genius, but it's a bit creepy to be obsessed. But I swear, every teenage girl in this village is freaking stalking him. As if they have nothing else to do. I think he's so fast because he had so much experience from escaping creepy fan girls. Geez, I mean, if it's not one thing, it's another. I bet his brat of a brother will..."

I think my heart hurts so much it's split. What I came looking for, isn't here at all. I'm looking for the man I was with, the man who once adored me, and what I found was a kid with every intention of massacring his family.

"Here." Anko pointed to a building surrounded by wired fence, "That's the Academy. I think there's 10 minutes until lunch break, until then let's wait until then."

"Alright." I approached the place carefully, and is fascinated by the actual tree and the swing I only saw in books or TV. This is the place where Naruto sat, when he was desperately trying to earn the approval of everyone around him. I sat in it, it's a bit too small for me, and Anko stood by, tossing rocks to trees, "Hey, want to watch something fun?"

I nodded, eyes brightened with anticipation. Anko breathed in and out, then clasped her hands together as she concentrated her chakra on her feet, and they glowed as they stepped up on the tree trunk, and each step she took she walked on as if it's the horizontal ground. Me, being a student who passed hghschool physics, is throughly amazed, "Oh my gosh, how can you keep your entire body perpendicular to the ground? Only your feet is fused chakra, it can't possibly support your entire body."

"No, no." Anko replied, "When I channel my body's chakra onto my feet, then the chakra in my body immediately starts twirling and spinning around all over my body. That's why my body doesn't go limp like a noodle when my feet are still planted on to the trunk."

"Oh." I was surprised, "I didn't know that! That's amazing!" And just to show my appreciation, I clapped furiously.

She was throughly happy that I was impressed, because she jumped off from the trunk and said, "I think you haven't seen much shinobi fighting in action, have you?"

"Not really." I replied honestly, "At least, not in real life."

"Ah, yes, it's quite something else. But I hope you won't ever experience it, because it's very dangerous." Anko frowned, "I can tell when a shinobi is fighting, he lets go all his instincts of safety and secruity, instead he focus all his thoughts on killing the enemy. I wish you wouldn't get into the middle of it."

"I'm sure I won't. I don't know anybody of significance who knows ninjutsu." I said bitterly.

"Matarashi-san?" A voice came behind us, we looked back, and saw Iruka, standing behind us, looking surprised, "What brought you here?"

Anko smiled and said, "Beautiful day, isn't it, Iruka?"

"It certainly is." Iruka scratched his head, his eyes shifted towards me with puzzlement.

"This is Chiro Arai, she really wants to work here, I was wondering what kind of jobs you might have for her." Her voice seemed so much louder than usual, "You know, like looking after recess, cleaning blackboards..."

"Oh." Iruka frowned a little, as if thinking about giving a job to a person who is not a konoha civilian. His eyes darted towards me again, and I looked away, not in self pity, but simply accepting ways of life. I know life is rough over here until after I got here, apparently I was too foolish to consider those depressing anecdotes that Kishimote draws might actually turn into reality.

"I'm sure we can find something." Iruka smiled warmly at me, then asked, "When can you start? I might need some help right away, starting tomorrow."

"Oh, she can start right now." Anko volunteered me by pulling me from the swings and pushed me in front of Iruka, "She can do a lot of stuff, trust me, she's a great hiring choice."

I want to ask her, "how would you know", but that would be impolite, and heavens forbid the last thing I want is for this village to turn against me. Then I'd really have no where to go.

"Alright, I need help with the kids in class 2, They're making my head hurt." Iruka sighed, "First through, let's get you to the Hokage Tower and register your employment."

Anko immediately said, "Alright! I'll send her over there, and you can expect her tomorrow, hey, I have an idea, how about we all go for drinks after you get off work Iruka?"

"Haha, no, I have a prior engagement." Iruka smiled in embarassment, "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure! We can celebrate her first day of work."

"Yay." As if on cue, I squeezed in a syllable.

"Come on, Chiro, we have to go to to the Hokage Towers, then we can get some supplies and memberships, like toothpaste and a bathhouse card." Anko counted the list of thing on her finger, "Then we can worry about dinner, basically, I think it's quite an achievement, getting a job your second day here."

"Wait, I passed out for an entire day?" I asked, disbelieving.

"I think so." Anko shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know the details."

I was suddenly overcame with dizziness, suddenly the fear of them knowing everything about me became apparent. This village, if Danzo came upon the knowledge that I am in posession of, then it's pretty much going to ruin everything. But considering they're not tying me by chains, I suppose there's a possibility they haven't found out about everything. But I feel the urge to know immediately, so I stood up and asked, "Anko, can we go to the Hokage Towers right now? I want to get settled as soon as possible."

"Of course." Anko were able to sense more than she let on, "Let's go."

We bid goodbye to Iruka and walked towards city center. Anko was considerably quiet as she looked at me with curiosity. Knowing I can't avoid it, I sighed and ask, "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just, you obviously have a story, like everybody else. I wonder what yours is."

"It's not a pretty story." I sighed, "Thank you for your offers, but I wouldn't feel right taking your money."

"Oh, don't worry about it." She waved her hands, "It's completely fine. You can pay me back after your paycheck."

"I-" My head spun as we walk past the Uchiha residence. Suddenly I remembered something, but since I haven't looked in a mirror in a while, I forgot about it. The small leaf pendent hung on my neck is still here. My hands instinctively went up to my neck to trace the outline of the pendent. It felt cool under my touches. I wonder if it's made from jade, because I'm hoping it could be worth something. "No." I said to Anko, "I do have something in my possession that I can sell. Can you get me to a pawn shop? This won't take long."

Anko was about to protest, but my look silenced her. She squeezed out a smile and said, "Sure. Let's go, it's on the way."

I pawned away the pendent, and received a small sum of money. I did not argue on how much it's supposed to worth, because I forced myself not to care. I stopped myself from caring when he laid his hands on me and forced me to submit to this village. It's that feeling, that chill, it spread from your heart, then through your blood stream and into your bones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

A/N: Searching for consistent beta. Looking for suggestions and comments. God knows this story needs them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My life has basically gotten back on track after a couple of weeks I've been here. I work in the Academy during the day, mostly to organize files, equipments and watch the kids during recess. After I get off work, or when the kids have a half day, I usually help out around the shelter. Anko is seldom home for more than a few days. She's constantly on missions. Some missions she finishes within a day, and some takes a few more.

It was during my attempt to get my life back on track when I received a letter-from Jiraiya.

Actually was delivered by a toad. The toad was waiting for me when I got back to the shelters, and it puked out a scroll. I cringed away in disgust, which made him to glare, "Rude girl!"

"I'm sorry." I said, quickly wiping the scroll of its saliva contents, and then opened it. It's written by Konan, actually, with her neat little handwriting and a paper lotus origami that jumped out from the letter itself and combusted into a beautiful tiny firework.

Chiro-chan:

We are all very worried about you. Did you get to Konoha yet? Please reply back. I am good, Nagato and Yahiko are good too, and as you said, Jiraiya-sensei has been taking care of us. We miss you very much, we live in a house now. Will you come and visit? How are you?

Konan

"Well?" The frog glared at me some more, "Are you going to write a reply?"

"Oh, of course." I quickly said, grabbing some scroll paper and a calligraphy pen. I wrote a few sentences reassuring them my life over here has been good, and I will visit when I can, but now I can't walk away. I wish them the best of luck, and told them to be good. Also told Konan to avoid being alone with Jiraiya if she can help it. I then rolled the scroll and handed it to the frog, "Thank you very much."

He didn't spare me a second glance as he jumped away, while also taking Anko's green bean dangos.

I glanced at the clock, it's almost nine, and I'm late for work. I quickly put on a new cardigan I purchased just recently, and grabbed my backpack (also new) and ran for the door. After making sure it's locked, I sprinted down the streets and directly to Konoha Academy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here is grade scrolls you need to make copies of." Kurenai handed me a stack full of documents, "You know the drill, print each student's name in their respective scrolls and roll them up and seal them with candle wax and imprint it with our seal. It's report card day today."

Kuenai has yet to be a jounin at this time. She's planning on taking the test this year, and as a rule, people who take the jounin tests cannot travel out of the village three month prior, so she is currently taking on a few classes at the Academy. She and I get along quite well, as I once asked her politely once if she can get inside my head and see if she can see anything prior to six month ago. She did so, under much caution, and brought me the news that she sees blanks the six month. The earliest memory she can sense is the day I fell into Ame. She can't even see how exactly I got into the village. She asked me solemnly if I had been brainwashed, I laughed and said maybe, but if I ever remember what happened, I'd let her know immediately.

Well, not long after that Kurenai started approaching me and we became fast friends. Since Kurenai herself has stamped her "Seal of Approval" on me, everybody else starts to treat me with less caution and contempt, which caused Anko to proudly say, "I never misjudge anyone. I told you so."

I agree for agreeability's sake.

The Konoha Academy pays me once every two weeks. I found the more I stay in the village I realize there's so much more about this place in which I did not realize that existed. Shinobis are a part of their system like everybody else that makes up for a big society. The security system is naturally under the shinobi's jurisdiction, and it just so happens they run under a more of a militia government rather than a democratic one. But in this chaos of a world, it's better if it's run by the strongest with the best physical ability.

I caught glimpse of all the main characters when I was supervising during recess. Of course the distinction between them is so very apparent even at this age. Sasuke is constantly surrounded by girls, and Naruto is naturally left alone. I sometime try to talk to Naruto, but he would much rather do something foolish to make everyone laugh. Sometimes those stunts got him various scrapes and bruises, and I had to be the one who take care of it.

As the days went on, I am in charge of waiting with students for their parents to pick them up. Naruto usually waited with me within the class room, and until everybody had left, I suggest, "How about we go have dinner and then I'll take you home?"

It's even easier since he and I live in the same place but different rooms. The shelters.

And that became part of a daily routine. Sometimes I suggest we go buy something, and then cook for dinner, and Naruto usually has no objections. Now that I reflect back on my days in Konoha, I rarely see Naruto sitting in a swing alone with background music looming and the camera lenses moves slowly from the bottom and then up to his face, displaying his sorrowful emotion. It's true that he's sad, but he's not in a deep depression, and he has a will that is stronger than anybody out there. Besides, sometimes Iruka takes him out to do something fun too. Like eating ramen, or going to the park.

It's always fun to spend time with kids. I have always realized in the back of my mind that I enjoy the company of children rather than adults. Only children have the purest form of thinking and habits that the adults have already corrupted, and in this shinobi village where children grow up so fast, I try to let them enjoy as much of their childhood as possible. It's almost sad, though, that some parents have a very narrow mind and ways of thinking that shuts down the children's creativity. Not pointing any names here, but, ahem, Uchihas, ahem.

Speaking of them, I often see Mikoto-chan picking Sasuke up from school.

She is a woman of subtle beauty, and her appearance becomes more and more overwhelming the longer one interacts with her. She emits a natural maternal instinct that just melts my heart away. She's the definition of serenity and calmness, with her gentle eyes looking adoringly at Sasuke. I can tell she is proud of her elder son, but she holds a soft spot for Sasuke in her heart. She has great compassion and understanding for those around her, and as I later found out, this included me too.

She would say hi to me a couple times at first, and I say hi back. And as the days went on, she began to engage in small talk which I reply with as much politeness as possible. Sometimes she would even bring some treats after hearing that I don't have much of a knack for making traditional Japanese deserts. After about a month she would ask me about Sasuke's schooling and his education.

"I'm worried about him." Mikoto sighed, her eyes filled with worry.

"Me too." I sighed unconsciously.

She suddenly stared at me with interest, "What did you say?"

I quickly denied, "No, I didn't-"

"No, it's not that. Please, I would like to hear your opinion, you spend so much time with these kids, it's natural you have a better understanding of them than I do. Besides, Sasuke talks about you at home too."

"I do not." Sasuke who is already dressed in his jacket and packed up his school bag, "Okaa-chan, can we please hurry home now? You've been talking for almost three minutes."

"Oh Sasuke-kun." Mikoto waved her hand at him, "Go play with your fellow girlfriends for a while, Chiro-chan obviously has some insight."

Sasuke grumbled something, and moved his little body further into the classroom and sat down, where a group of girls who had yet to leave with their parents immediately crowded him.

"Now, where were we?" Mikoto looked at me.

I gulped, and then organized my thoughts together, "Well, Mikoto-chan, I think... Sasuke is very... relentless. He has a great desire to prove himself, yet he doesn't know how to channel that energy out in a way that his father understands. He works so hard, and it just... it's..."

"It's painful to watch, isn't it?" Mikoto sighed, her eyes filled with worry, "I wish he would... I wish he would just enjoy his childhood and be happier."

"I'm sure he'll be alright." I said while looking the other way, because after all, I knew he wouldn't be alright. But ultimately, I doubt Kishimoto would kill off this character, as he has already invested so much in Uchiha Sasuke; and even if he does, obviously Sasuke is going to be resurrected through some sort of jutsu, because it became a running gag in the Naruto-fanbase community that none of the deceased characters actually stays dead.

"I hope so." Mikoto smiled, "His brother is returning from an ANBU mission tomorrow. Sasuke is very excited about that."

My heart skipped a beat. And I cursed myself for it.

"Well, I should get back home and make dinner." Mikoto stood up, "Please, Chiro-chan, look after Sasuke."

"I will." I solemnly promised.

As I wave goodbye to them, Naruto came up behind me and scared me by poking on my waist. I laugh and try to chase him, he runs around the classroom and yelled, "It's not me! It's not me!"

"You're the only kid left! Is it a ghost then?" I laughed with him.

Since Anko hasn't returned from her mission, I led Naruto back while planning on what to have for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even as I try to prevent it, the stress of prejudice remains prominent within the walls of this school. This became increasing bad as the next day I realized there has been whispering and pointing of fingers among the kids in class, and everything came apart after school.

I was sitting in the classroom that day when the parents are coming in to pick up their kids. Because it was raining outside, we refrained from going out into the yard and play. Anko sent me a letter earlier this morning asking me to prepare a feast for her return from a B-rank mission. Supposedly they are kind of difficult, with high possibility of bloodshed, and it was a success, so she sent in a letter early to let me know. I was glad, of course, and the whole day I was scribbling down menu ideas and deciding which kind of dango to buy. I was too busy to notice the strange behaviour of the kids, until after school, that is.

First there was noises of argument between Naruto and some other kids. I usually don't partake in them, because let's face it, Naruto argues with people at least three times a day. Usually he is the one who starts it.

But everything changed as a parent stepped up and try to separate the fight, and it wasn't so much separating as him shovelling Naruto away from his child, which I immediately felt something was wrong, and by the time it took me to get from my desk to the scene, the parent was already yelling at Naruto, saying something like, "Give it back, give it back you little thief!"

I immediately stepped in by literally stepping in between the parent and Naruto, and I quickly said, "Azo-san, please calm down, it's no use abusing a kid like this, please tell me what happened and I can make sense of it-"

"That little thief here, stole my son's birthday present!" Azo, a man with a beard and a heavy built pointed at Naruto and spat this out like it was vennom. "I want to check his backpack, but the little rascal wouldn't let me!"

I immediately said, "Please, sir, refrain from the name calling. And it's generally frowned upon to look into other people's personal belongings, as I-"

"Check the little thief's bag, I'm sure it's in there!" He stepped up a step and yelled. I tried very hard not to shrink under pressure, but considering how big he is, I'm having trouble trying not to appear intimidated. But looking back at Naruto, with his blond hair and defiant eyes, and especially his little arms grabbing tightly on his backpack, hiding behind me, I immediately found a little courage and yelled back, "You have no proof!"

He, in turn, used his loudest voice possible, "I would have proof if I get my hands on him!"

And I screamed, "Over my dead body!"

This was not good, because Azo looked as if he is about to explode. His face flushed entirely in red as he raised his hand, attempting to punch the hell of of me, and because I was a coward, I closed my eyes and cringed in fear, but trying very hard not to move a single step from my position, for the blow might end up on Naruto.

The punch didn't land, because I heard Azo yelled out, most likely in pain. I opened my eyes, and saw a figure as tall as I am in front of me, holding Azo's wrist in his hands.

"Itachi." I whispered the name, and he turned his head slightly to ask, "Arai-san, are you alright?"

I could only stare, and memory took me way back to before I came here. I remembered he's always the one who stood in front of me in spite of any danger. Back when I still had tears left to spare, whenever I felt as if I was wronged I would curl in his arms and cry. Of course those things are insignificant such as, getting a bad grade, or the market ran out of tiramisu and I was having a really bad day. I suddenly had the flashback, when I stared at the strong and powerful figure that provided me with sanctuary and safety. His aura seemed to be emitting intimidation as he stood stoically.

He released Azo's wrist a second later, and the man quickly flinched a few feet back from us. It was then Itachi turned back to me, and I stared at his entire face, for the first time after so many month-I saw him, and I have so much to say, so much to do, but when every action I wanted to act upon all rushed to my throat, I was at loss of words. I opened my mouth and try to speak, but I could tell tears are circling within my eyes, threatening to fall.

He still looks so... perfect. So beautiful, with high cheekbones and narrowed eyes. Those eyes that paired up with his brow that displays little emotions that he has, along with full lips that usually smiles in a way that confuses everybody present. He wasn't smiling now, as he opened them and asked me if I was alright.

"Are you hurt?" He was concerned, and I could tell he is debating to check over my injuries-which of course, there are none.

That was when Naruto tugged on my sleeve timidly, and we all look down at him. He opened his backpack and pulled out a delicate looking bottle containing a blue ship inside. I stared in surprise at him, and he didn't look at me as he set it down on the ground, and immediately ran outside.

"Ha! I told you! I told you!" Azo's voice loomed over me as I shook with intense emotions that I didn't understand. I was literally shivering when I watched the little figure running away, I was so angry I yelled at Azo, "Shut up, Shut up!"

"Arai-san-" Itachi attempt to talk to me as I glared at him with as much hatred as I can muster, and ran after Naruto.

Something told me Naruto came first, and I can't abandon him at a time like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just want a birthday present too." Naruto's little body trembled as he grabbed onto my arm, "Please don't be mad at me, please?"

I smiled a little bitterly, "I'm not mad, dearest."

"I promise I won't ever do it again. I swear." Naruto sobbed more as Anko sighed beside us, "Look, kid. If you want a present, all you gotta do is ask. I'm sure we'll buy one for you."

"But I want one because they want to give me one, not because of they have to." Naruto hiccupped as he cried some more.

I asked in curiousity, "When is your birthday?"

Anko snorted, "Chiro, everybody in the village knows when his birthday was, October 10th. It's when the Fourth Hokage died. I suppose the little guy does feel bad, because every time it was his birthday, people mourn."

I coughed, mentally cursing myself for not making up this connection, "I should've known. I'm sorry Naruto."

October 10th is a long way from now, but considering he has never received a gift, ever, it probably meant much more. Thinking of this, I had an idea, "Naruto, how about this? This month is March right? And you're seven. so from every month on the tenth, from now until October, we will celebrate every year of your birthday that you haven't had before. And then your Octorber birthday will be a really important one, because you know it's a real birthday."

His eyes practically lit up and inflamed the entire night sky.

"But," I said sternly, "This does not mean we can let this go unpunished, so I think you'll have to stay after school and clean up the classroom with me."

He nodded, as he has no objection.

"Alright. Let's go have dinner." I sighed, "I don't know about you guys, but I could really use a good dinner."

Now both Anko and Naruto's eyes sparkled as they looked at me with enthusiasm. I laughed and put on my jacket, "Where should we go?"

"Ramen!"

"What the hell? Kid you're gonna die if you eat too much of that crap!"

"Oh, bite me!"

It was at that moment I felt, for the first time, that everything was good with the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Repost.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am trying to rekindle my love for this fic. I will try to drag this out as long as possible, future updates will be once a week around the weekends. Also if anyone does not want spoilers, definitely do not read "Apathy".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter 7

I was on my way home from the Academy when I bumped into him.

As I have clearly stated, nothing good ever happens under cherry blossom trees.

My eyes are almost glued to the scene in front of me, and my conscience is yelling at me to stop looking, to tear my eyes away, to stare at something else-anything else, anything else at all, because if you keep on looking at that, your heart is going to explode.

It didn't, and I looked on.

It's not an exactly very private place, but it just happens to be dinner time, and everyone is either at home or walking briskly through the streets. I went back late, hoping to pick up some dinner along the way, that's when I saw Itachi, sitting by himself by the lake under that cherry tree. I can recognize his figure anywhere-even when he is so much younger. This is a particular sensitive time in his life, and I realize I can only make it worse by approaching him, but he is like a magnet-no, stronger, because I find myself wanting to be in his presence every single minute of my time. Just knowing we are in the same village makes me agitated, knowing he is so close, yet I can't reach out just at arm's length and he will be there, next to me.

So when I see him sitting alone, my hunger was forgotten, because I actually took a few steps forward, hoping I can at least get a chance to talk to him again after that fiasco the other day, but my steps came to a halt because he shifted his body posture slightly, then stood up.

Did he see that I'm here? He can sense chakra, obviously, but...

Ah, I got my answer a few seconds later, when a girl with long and glossy black hair stepped into my view, walking towards him.

So, I watched in horror as they hug, then engaged in a lively conversation about something ninjutsu related crap that I do not know about.

I must've stared for at least a few minutes, because Itachi shifted his glance towards my direction to look at me, and since I knew obviously that he knew I was here before he looks at me directly, I took it as a not-so-subtle hint to ask me to leave, since it's their private time.

That's when a breeze blew over, and flower petals begin to fall, and the whole evening sky is colored with light pink. It contrasted with the light orange hue within the air, and the whole scene is so breathtakingly beautiful it hit me so heavily that I crouched down in pain.

I don't make it a habit to cry, really, I don't. Back in our world, why would one ever need to cry? You have everything you wanted, and you live in a society that provides with maximum comfort, but ever since I came to this place, I wanted to cry every, single, day.

Even in Ame, it was not as bad as this. In Ame I was faced with extreme poverty and serious hunger crisis, but the pain over there came gradually, like a frog sitting in boiling water. When I arrived in Konoha, a different kind of pain crashes into me from time to time, hitting me with a force I did not know could exist, and I knew, right then, that if this kept on happening, I wouldn't last.

I am strong, I have a strong will and I want to survive, I know this. But there really is a different between surviving through what's in Ame and what's here in Konoha. I am not a saint, I shouldn't try to be. I had no power here, I had no influence or significance, and I do not deserve this feeling, because it should be reserved for someone who can actually make a difference.

My eyes watered, and I heard shuffling and small noises coming at me, looking up, I saw the lovely couple walking towards me. I can hear her voice, worried but reluctant, and his reply...

"Itachi-kun, I think she's in pain, should we send her to the hospital?"

"Let's check, she's a civilian. I don't know her that well, but..."

That was the threshold right there.

Son of a bitch, the memories of him slammed into my mind at that fraction of the second, memory of his touch, of his voice, of his smile, of his adoration, of that exact feeling when we were together. The moment when he tilted my head to kiss me, the moment when he whispered against my lips, "Anything you want, anything at all...", and the moment when our foreheads touch, it's all coming back at me like a tsunami wave. My mind was clouded with him, everything about him, his lean figure, his deep eyes, his gentle voice, they were mine, they are mine, they should be mine! He belongs to me, and to me only. He loved me, from the beginning, from the moment he met me, he loved me, me!

No, my pride would not allow me to continue and let them approach me. I cannot face him-especially his eyes, the way he looked at me now, as if I'm a stranger. He looked at her, that dark haired girl, with gentleness in his eyes. He is willing to protect her, place himself in front of her. And now when his deep, dark eyes shifts to me, I see...nothing.

I quickly stood up, which I did not know I could do, because I thought the pain had numbed my body. They stared at me, but stopped approaching further. I choked out a, "I'm fine", and quickly turned around. Hoping the strength I found in standing up would continue on supporting me to move on forward and walk away.

"Arai-san-"

His voice carried to my ear, and as if it's electrocution, I quickly started to run. The humming in my mind prevented me from hearing anything else he has to say, because I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, partly to prove I was fine, also partly to get away from them as fast as possible.  
And so I ran all the way home, without stopping any part of the way, and by the time I got back to the shelters, I realized there is nothing in the fridge at all, and I am very hungry.

Hunger is a feeling I really try to suppress when I come to Konoha, and I did everything I could to make sure it doesn't happen to me, but I almost welcomed this familiar wave of pain, because it distracted me from what I just saw. I can now safely think about food instead of him, I can reminisce my time in Ame instead of the times of our world. I can cuddle myself in a ball and weep because of my own pathetic state, and then feel sorry for myself without being judged.

I was not even allowed that luxury, as Anko burst into the doors and dragged me from my bunk bed, and said excitedly, "I have a proposition for you!"

My head was still cloudy, but I already wiped away my tears as I shook my head of the nausea, "What?"

"What do you think, about us living together?" Anko asked, her big eyes shone under the dim light, "I mean, now that you need to go to Hokage Tower to complete your Konoha civilian registration form, but after that, we can sub lease an apartment together, and now that we're both working, I think we can afford a decent place, it's better than this shelter crap, don't you think?"

I tried to remember to what possible trouble Anko has gotten or will be going into that will have a potential affect on me, but none came to mind. I figured I will be alright if I stay away from Orochimaru-there's a guy where I definitely do not want to get to know better.

"I think we can work with-" I begin, but was interrupted by Anko's fussing, which came way too late.

"Oh Kami, what has happened to you?" Her fingers went up to my cheeks, "You were crying."

"Uh..."I try to think of an excuse that's suitable while also collects what little dignity I have left, "I was just reflecting upon my time back in Ame..."

"What, that godforsaken place?" She waved her hands, "It's a terrible place to be in now, especially when it's in perpetual battle, it's located between powerful nations, and..."

"Yes, yes." I really did not have the heart for a history/geography lesson, but that aroused Anko's suspicions, because she asked with more curiosity, "Did someone hurt you?"

"No!" I quickly denied.

I took for granted for the fact she's a nin. Because she narrowed her eyes at me and asked, "Chiro, you better be telling the truth."

I quickly threw up my hands defensively, "Alright, alright, you got me. I uh, was bullied."

"Who was it? I'll pound whoever it was into next week." Anko cracked her knuckles like a boy, and I thought in dismay even if she has the heart, she can't possibly defeat Itachi.

Annnd, thinking about him puts me back into blue mode. So I suggests, "Anko, do you want to go to dinner? I'm very hungry."

Anko patted her stomach, "Now that you mentioned it, I didn't have anything since this morning, I was so excited with the idea of an apartment I went around and circled all the potential places in town."

"Really?" I was amazed, "We can check them out after dinner, what do you feel like having?"

"Dangos."

"Anko! No! You had them for breakfast, also for dinner yesterday, and for lunch yesterday too..."

"I like dangos! They're so cute and squishy and sweet..."

"No I had my shared of dangos when I'm with you, we're going to a decent dinner that's actually fulfilling..."

"Fine, as long as it's not anything spicy..."

I put on my jacket and walked with her out of the shelters, and by a single turn, we caught Kakashi walking in the same direction as us, but reading a book.

Anko immediately jumped him, "Kakashi! Stop reading that perverted crap!"

"Uh... Hi Mitarashi-san, Arai-san, is it?"

I nod, surprised he could remember my name, "Kakashi-san. We're going to dinner, would you like to join us?"

He looks up at the sky and pondered for a few moment, "I do feel hungry, might as well."

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd accept." Anko's eyes widened, "What did you do with the normal Kakashi?"

"Uh..."

"By the way, I'm planning on subleasing an apartment with Chiro, I went around town and..."

Once she starts talking, there's no point stopping it.

I lowered my head and followed them in silence, but I couldn't shake the uncanny feeling around me, as if I'm being carefully observed. This entire village is suspicious of me, I know, but It's been almost two month, I think I have proven to be-if not faithful, at least un-rebellious.

"-chan, Chiro-chan?" Anko's voice pulled me back from my suspicions.

"Yes?" I blinked at her.

"We were wondering if you can drink."

"Yeah I can, drinking sounds good." I said, my eyes didn't bat a lash as I lie, and it's not a big deal, since I've been drunk before.

"Great! Let's go to that okonomiyaki place, they serve great green tea sake too..."

I agreed, and we took a turn on the next street.

Dinner consist of Anko talking about her missions, anecdotes and stories, and occasional Kakashi chimes in. Only when they ask me something, I reply with fewer words as possible, while busy stuffing myself. When the sake came, I stopped at the second cup, suddenly was in no mood for alcohol. It make my mind become cloudier, and I am bound to slip out something silly or potentially dangerous in Konoha, heavens forbid.

"And that was the last time I ever approached a rabbit without checking if it's sick or not. Oh, Chiro-chan got bullied today." Anko's mind can jump from one thing to another at the speed of a bullet. I was startled when she turned the conversation topic towards my way, but I immediately defended, "It's nothing major. I was just... I was stupid."

"I sincerely doubt that, Chiro-san." Kakashi said slowly, and his eye is piercing through me, "Please tell me the problem, and I'll see if there's something we can do about it."

I was very careful to not look at him in the eye, and he must've noticed that, because his voice sounds amused and stern at the same time. I quickly answered, "I was more nostalgic than sad, I was just... Um, I tripped."

"Tripped?" His voice sounded skeptical.

"Yes," I replied with much sincerity as a lie could allow, "You can ask Uchiha-san, I tripped in front of him, he tried to help me, but I was fine."

"Is that so." His tone sounded like he's planning to do exactly that. Boy, how will that conversation go, "by the way, that suspicious girl said she tripped, what's your take on this..."

I coughed, and nods, still not looking at his eye.

"Chiro-san, Anko mentioned she has a mission tomorrow and will likely not get back before midnight, would you like me to accompany you to the Hokage Towers to get your registration straight? It's always good to have someone for these kind of things." He said in a perfectly gentlemanly tone, to which Anko yelled, "Right! Shit! Kakashi thank you so much, I would've forgot."

I immediately want to deny his offer, because last thing I wanted was to go with Kakashi near a government building, "No, I'm alright-"

"I insist." He raised his cup.

And that settled that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I woke up the next day with a horrible headache, and it was nine in the morning when Kakashi knocked on my door, "Chiro-san?"

For fuck's sakes, why does he have to be on time now of all days.

So I was fairly grumpy and dizzy at the same time when I opened the door, and he waited for me as I put on my jacket.

"Anko isn't here today, so I'm going to be your witness." He said.

"Witness?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it's similar to.. If one doe not have identification to begin with, then he or she need a witness to proof that person is adequate to be a citizen of Konoha."

"Great." I refrain myself from asking further questions that just waits for me to get into trouble. I understood from the beginning, the less I say or do, the safer I will be. But everybody has their moment of weakness, and unfortunately my moments are one too many.

"I am glad to have you as an addition to our village." Kakashi said.

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, and commented casually, "You are unusually talkative today, Kakashi-san."

"Really." He said casually back, "How did you know I am usually not talkative, pray tell."

Shit.

I kept my mouth shut as we entered the Hokage Towers. Feeling played, I said angrily, "I am not a nin, I don't have an ounce of chakra on me."

"That's probably the reason why you're not in jail right now." Kakashi spared me no emotions as he handed me the registration form, "here."

I was immediately pissed, then bit out, "What if I changed my mind, I don't want to be a Konoha citizen after all."

"Then you will go to jail." He said.

I snatched the forms away from him, and sat at the corner to fill this form out.

This entire thing stinks. I had the knowledge of Konoha is a peaceful village with happy and helpful villagers everywhere. This was not what I was expecting. Sure, the order here is so much better than Ame, but honestly, if I had to face this shit over and over, I'd rather go back-

No, I wouldn't want to go back. I'd go back to my own world, yes, that's where I'd go. Thinking of this, I looked up to Kakashi, who was watching me, "Kakashi-san, are you familiar with astronomy?"

"Not particularly. Why?" He asked without emotion.

"I was just wondering when the next lunar eclipse is." I answered without clearly giving him an answer, and added, "they're pretty."

"I see." He said dryly.

I handed in my forms, and sat back down while glaring at him.

About five minutes later, the receptionist informed me while handing me a slip, "Arai-san, the Hokage and the Elders would like a quick interview with you, please proceed to the Hokage's office, first door upstairs to your right."

I sighed, thinking I am jumping through way more hoops than I would've liked to jump though to be a Konoha citizen. It's such a troublesome ordeal and in truth, I'd be happy with living anywhere, especially since he doesn't even recognize me, there's no point.

The Hokage's office is tightly secured by two guards on either side of the door. I handed them my slip, "The Hokage is expecting me."

They took it, examined it, then nodded. I stepped in, and faced with a large room with portraits of the past Hokages, and a large table, with five people sitting in a row, all facing me. All of them are old, leathery, and very stern. I recognize four out of five, two annoying Elders and Danzo. The third Hokage himself managed half a smile when I came in, and he raised a hand to gesture, "Please, Arai-san, sit down."

I did what they told me to, and he begin, "I'm going to get straight to the point. I am sure you know why we called you into this office. Recent events suggests we need to take a better care of surveiling our refugees. What aroused our curiousity was, how did you know the classified information within the ANBU, and why were there no trail of your existence before half a year ago?"

My hands trembled as I answered as clearly as possible, "For the first question, I can only offer you the same explanation as the interrogation unit two month ago. I have no further information to disclose, and as for the second one, I do not know."

They stared at each other for a full five seconds upon my answer, then Danzo, the bastard, immediately said, "I think we should sharinngan her."

They did not just use the Uchiha legendary eye as a verb.

Further more, I am terrified, not only because of the power of the eye, also because if it's possible to look into my brain, one would gain complete and utter knowledge of my entire life, and that includes the fate of everybody in the village-and then some. It was then I decided, no, they cannot "sharinngan" me, not unless it's over my dead body.

"Danzo-san, it's more complicated than that. We swore an oath only to use such extreme measures against fellow spies. Civilians have their own rights and one of their fundamental right is to avoid all form of ninjutsu performed on them. She is clearly a civilian; I can barely detect any traces of chakra on her at all, and whatever information she contains-it might be a lucky guess." The Third Hokage reasoned, but his eyes did not leave me as he spoke, which made me shiver regardless.

"You are too naive, Sarutobi." Danzo said, "Wait until our village falls, by then it would be too late. She could contain very valuable information."

"Rules are made for a reason, so that nobody, and I include us-don't abuse them." the Third Hokage said with solemnity, as he tipped his hat puffed on his pipe, "Arai-san, you may-"

Before he finishes, however, someone barged in and yelling, "Sensei! Stop right now! This girl is special!"

All our eyes turned toward the door, and we saw an out-of-breath Tsunade, with her eyes glaring straight at me.

Well, shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

A/N: I am sorry for the update lateness. I am juggling two stories at once and trying to balance both while planning both. Hopefully I won't give up on them... both.  
Searching for a beta.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I have sensitive information regarding this girl." Tsunade said, her eyes narrowed at me. The last time I have seen her narrow her eyes at me was when I said goodbye to the kids in Ame. Now I think I really might be in trouble. The fear knotted my stomach as I held onto it, hands shaking.

"Tell us." Danzo said, his eyes almost bright with excitement.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade replied in a way that indicate she's not sorry at all, "this is a information for the Hokage's ears, only."

"What!? Insolent girl-"

"No." Sarutobi held up a hand, "I think I trust Tsunade's judgement on this. She is one of our best shinobis. Please don't take any offence in this, perhaps there are some information the elders are left not knowing to stay safe." He emphasized the last three words while glancing around him.

The room was in silent as everybody except Danzo stood up, "Very well."

Danzo, on the other hand, is still sitting down, "Sarutobi, whatever I act upon is for the good of the village-"

"And I truly appreciated it, but I was sure there has been a time when you asked the same of me, and I did oblige." The Hokage retorts, and that put him in his place as he shuffled out of his seat and towards the door.

"Tsunade, do a pliminary grounds check in this office. Make sure whatever you say will not be overheard by anyone else other than the three of us."

"Already on it." She said, and disappeared within a flash.

I was heavily panicking, and I am currently having trouble breathing smoothly. I am so afraid of what she's going to say next I am counting from one to a hundred just to calm myself down. And finally, Tsunade appeared within sight with a, "All clear."

The Third Hokage stood up and said, "Alright, say what you have to."

Tsunade then blurt it out, "Sensei, she-she has the ability to foretell the future."

"Ah!" I yelped, in which both of them turn to stare at me. I quickly defended, "I do not!"

Sarutobi ignored me as he turned to Tsunade, "You must have evidence."

"Yes." Tsunade frowned, "I've read her files, and they're quite unusual. Then I travelled to Ame to investigate, apparently she spent some time with Jiraiya's charity case kids before she came here. This you all know, since it's extrapolated from her mind."

"And that is totally not an invasion of privacy." I bit out.

Tsunade continued, "I asked the kids over there if there was anything unusual or strange about her. Basically long story short, she knew Jiraiya was going to adopt those kids even before Jiraiya knew of it himself."

Sarutobi's eyebrows went up, and then Tsunade explained in extreme detail, taking in account from the kids perspective. I sat and listened as she deduced from various little hints like this that I could foretell the future.

Then there's silence within the room. Sarutobi turned to be gravely after a couple of minutes as he asked solemnly, "Arai-san, I need to know-what she said, is it the truth?"

"No." I immediately replied.

He stared at me for a very long time, until I cower until his gaze, then he let out a breath and said, "Tsunade, would you be kind enough to find Uchiha Itachi and summon him here, please?"

Fear now has rising from my stomach into my head, I opened my eyes wide as Tsunade answered with a "yes, sir" and disappeared.

The Hokage said to me, "Pardon me for doing this, but I need know. Leaf is in a very delicate time at the moment, and I trust you to understand if I take you with a grain of salt."

My hands trembled as I start to weep. I don't want to appear weak at a time like this, but truly I had no choice. There is no way I could ever release information as if it's a flood coming out from me, but there also is no way I can avoid without being inspected. The only thing I can rely on at the moment is the comfort of knowing most likely Itachi can see nothing beyond what has happened during the last six month. But I know for a fact that Kurenai's technique of looking in to my mind is vastly different from those of Itachi's. She specialize in seeing a person's true nature, and I am safe as long as I don't harbor malice intentions towards leaf. But Itachi's eyes are designed for interrogation and harm. His technique is to cut me to pieces and dissect me entirely, so no part of me is hidden from him. I'm incredibly afraid of this tactic, for I know I would succumb to it and he may not realize he has harmed me before it's too late.

Not to mention, I have no idea what it's going to be like if he has the knowledge of my world and is currently in his world right now. He would then be able to do terrifying things if he wished, and judging based on his loyalty to the place, I think it's fairly safe to say he will disclose that information to the Hokage, and by that time, I will be like a lab rat, in its entirety. I would be bound in a pool of nutrients and all I could do is to give out endless information on future missions, wars, battles and etc. I would be in worse state than I am in right now, and I would be completely and utterly broken...

"When is the next lunar eclipse?" I suddenly blurted out.

The Hokage looked at me strangely, with his eyebrows raised. I did not care to justify my question with a reason, instead I persisted, "When is the next lunar eclipse? Tell me, tell me!"

The Hokage pondered, "I will have to check, I don't usually remember important astrology dates. Is this of any importance to you?"

I slumped in my chair in defeat. There is absolutely no way I could escape this place alive and in one place. Konoha was a dream to me, but now it became a nightmare.

As if sensing my discomfort, the Hokage said, "Arai-san, I am sure we can find a middle ground here. Despite what you think, the Leaf is not as cruel as you'd think. I am certain we both want what's good for the village, and what I have Uchiha-san do is a simple verification."

I didn't even have the time to glare at him when Tsunade appeared along with Itachi. Itachi is dressed in casual clothing, and despite his cool exterior, he looked as if he has been dragged out of a long needed nap. And my suspicion was confirmed when Sarutobi apologized, "Itachi-san, I am very sorry to have Tsunade ask you to come immediately after your last mission, but as you know, there is an urgency that we cannot ignore..."

Itachi casted a glance at me and nodded, "I understand."

I cursed at him inwardly, you bastard, you understand nothing.

"Now, what I am asking you is quite difficult, and I understand it's about to break every rule in the shinobi handbook. Therefore I ask only one thing of you, which is to take a look into her mind, and answer this one question." The Hokage paused, as if waiting for us to ask him what it is.

Fortunately no one spoke as the Hokage sighed out, "Does this girl holds, or in connection to any object or organization that will potentially bring great harm to our village?"

Itachi nodded and said, "I am very grateful that you have placed such immense trust within me, and I will do my best to fulfill this demand."

"No, No!" I suddenly screamed, "you can't, you can't do this to me. You all-you are all monsters. I refuse. I absolutely refuse. Besides, Kurenai has already tested me, and you can ask her for reassurance-"

"Aria-san-" The Hokage spoke, but I cut him off by screaming some more, and what came out of my mouth next I really have no control over because all the pressure of being here has all piled up and I am urgently looking for a release. I suddenly didn't care anymore, and all I could think about was to display all my anger and resentment, then find the next lunar eclipse and go home.

"You have you idea, you have absolutely no fucking idea what I know, and it scares you, it scares you all that a simple girl such as me knowing the fate of every single person in this room, and that scares you shitless, doesn't it? Does it bother you that I know exactly how you all are going to die? And I know each of your murderers too-"

In my defence, I was lost at the moment, from all the disappointment and the heartbreaks, and all I could think about was to prove it to all of them that this world is unforgiving and cruel. I want to defy against their idea of "protection", where sacrificing of an individual meant the good of the masses, where privacy meant next to nothing when it's weighted against public safety.

"Stop." Itachi had the sense to place a hand on my arm, and I cringed away while he left his hand hanging in the air awkwardly.

I sighed, and then looked at him straight in the eye, "Sharinngan me then. Or did you not receive the mange-"

"Stop it." He said again, as if hushing me like a mother hushing a child. I bit my lips in resentment as the other two, Tsunade and Sarutobi, stared us in serious bemusement.

"Arai-san." Sarutobi sighed, "I understand what you're feeling right now. I need you to understand that I do hold respect for you, immensely, but as a man who holds the safety of the entire village on his shoulders, I can only ask this of you. The sharinngan won't affect your mind in anyway. Itachi knows exactly how to do this, and it will not destroy your mind, as you feared."

"Bullshit." I spit out, "If you really do understand, then you might hold a little appreciation for me, you might not treat me like a lab rat, subject me to various interrogations in the beginning. This village happens to be extremely lucky, and I swear, by Kami, I solemnly swear. If this boy," I points to Itachi, "ever pokes in my mind, he must be ready to kill me immediately after. Or else I will wreck havoc upon this place in every way imaginable."

And the rest was silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He used to adore me, without pretense.

I have never found it to be weird, as egocentric as I was before, I thought naturally if one day I'm so completely in love with someone, he should fall for me completely too. It never occur to me that why he acted the way he did, why he didn't give any sign of knowing me before, and why he adored me so much, I felt as if I was in heaven. My head have been in clouds, and he was the one who clouded them. He trained me to react specifically in his presence, and he did a fine job. I used to be overwhelmed with glee every time he came into sight, but now it's pain, more pain, endless pain...

He used to look at me with such intense emotions, I never understood why. I look back at him with plain confusion or satisfaction. Which he seemed like he was willing to take anything I gave him. Of course, with him back then, he was excellent in every way. I did not bother to ask, assuming he wouldn't tell me anyways. He was always secretive. He seemed to know everything about me yet I don't know anything about him at all. He sometimes would caress my hair and sigh, or sometimes would fixiate his eyes on me instead of whatever he was supposed to be doing. I was so stupid to presume someone like him appeared just out of thin air. Someone who was so incredibly compatible with me, and loved me so intensely I did not know such love existed.

And after I came to this world, it's completely flipped. I look into his eyes, and I see nothing there. A blank facade, a curious but apathetic look. I resent that look, I want to scream at him and yell at him, revealing every single piece of information I know about this village, about him, about his brother. I know it's immoral, but I refused to care, because that look has gutted me deep.

That is foolish, I know. That is stupid, and it lacks tact. It's very selfish and cruel of me to do it, I know, but it is most effective when I've done it unconsciously. I got out of control, and I knew it's time to end it. This habit of mine, revealing future fates, deaths, crimes... I had a couple of choices. I can either return to my own world without ever accomplishing of whatever it was that I came here to do, or I can stay and face death.

Instinctively I can feel the sharinngan is going to be different. I knew if Itachi used mangekyo sharinngan, he would know everything I knew. I don't know what he is going to do with that information, but I am positive I won't like it.

So to boil it down in simpler terms, I wanted him to love me because he fell in love with me, not because it was supposedly meant to be.

That's why I insisted, I'd rather choose death than facing those eyes.

Foolish, stupid, idiotic, ridiculous, I know, I know, I know, I know...

But who am I to argue in the face of love? Who are they to judge me in regards to love?

Itachi himself has loved so fiercely that he placed this love above all morals, values, and reason.

I'm simply taking a leaf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

A/N:

As always, searching for a consistent beta.

I apologize for this short chapter. The entire thing seems too long to be put in one entire chapter. Not in terms of word count, but in terms of ideas, emotions.. etc. It's bad enough that my readers feel crappy after this chapter, it's worse if they feel double crappy after the entire thing. So.. uh... yes, next update is not going to be happy. Make sure you read with a bowl of ice cream in your hands.

Dear readers, this story will eventually turn around. Although we only skimmed the tip of the iceberg. Ultimately, it's not going to be a sunshine and rainbows kind of story. I don't know why I'm writing things like this. It seems incredibly bad for anybody who has a positive view on life.

Oh and... for the last sentence, YES pun intended.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I crossed another street, tossing a glance back, and it seemed he's still there, keeping a safe distance from me.

I sighed in annoyance, my head started screaming at me to be rational and clear. Obviously, though, with him around me my head is never going to be clear. Whenever I think about him, my mind focuses entirely on him, starting from his hair to his toe and every single bit in between. Then it jumps to what he did, what he said, and every possible effect he has on me, and I became completely lost in his web.

It's obvious that he's spying on me, but what confused me was how obvious it was. A shinobi like him, he isn't supposed to be that... clumsy, to the point even I recognize that he's spying on me. Is he spying? Or is he just happened to be walking in the same direction? I would confront him if it wasn't for my desperate attempt to get away from him. Ever since that thing with the Hokage the day before yesterday, he has been trying to get me alone to talk, in which I find a morbid satisfaction-because the situation has been flipped, he is the one who is obsessing over me! Hahaha!

My sudden burst of immaturity amazed myself, perhaps I wasn't so damaged after all.

Well, the only reason he haven't had his way yet is because of Anko, who has been urging me to pack up and move into a new apartment. On top of moving, she directed me to purchase some of the necessities that was needed at home, which actually weren't necessities at all. For example, she insisted on buying a kitty shaped alarm clock, and a white fridge black board. On top of that, she then dragged me to the curtains and drapes store and asked for custom made curtains to be made-with pink sakura flowers and white snow drops imprinted on top. I warned her if she kept on doing whatever she wanted, we're going to have to go back on our credits with the bank, and she waved her hands as if they were nothing. "It's our first home, Chiro. We need to make it special."

I agreed, even though I doubt I'll be staying here for long, I didn't go against her wishes. Meanwhile, I have been asking everyone I know when the next lunar eclipse is, and apparently none of them has any idea. I even went to the library, and it seemed suddenly all their books on astrology has suddenly disappeared overnight.

After about a week or so, Anko went on a mission again. I was walking home from the library for the third day in a row after a long day at work, only to find Itachi leaning against a light pole with his arms crossed, and his eyes staring straight at me.

"Hello." He said.

"Goodbye." I turned around rapidly.

"Wait-Arai-san!" He quickly stepped away from the pole, and just the sound of my last name on his tongue made me want to vomit. I walked faster, but of course I was no match for the great Uchiha.

"Chiro-san, please." He caught up to me, but not touching me. His steps are faster than mine as he leapt in front of me. I turned the other way and begin to walk the other direction, in which he blocked my path too. I was so determined not to talk to him I walked everywhere where he isn't around, but I underestimated his ability to create shadow clones.

"Oh for the love of god, please, leave me alone." I wailed, my eyes watering again. Seriously, it's a condition. Whenever he's near, I can't help it at all. Even though the man I remembered is constraint in this thirteen year old body, I can't help but get waves of nostalgia whenever I look at him.

"I would like to apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you-" He began.

I stopped him by holding up a hand, "Look."

He stopped talking and listened to me intently.

"Uchiha-san." I thought I might greet him with the same courtesy he does to me, "I solemnly swear whatever crap I have said in the Hokage's office will remain in there. I admit they were directed at you, and I was wrong to do so. I am sure whatever information I have in mind are not for the interest of others, therefore I will not repeat them, and you can go ahead with whatever big plan you're preparing with, and can we just agree that neither of us will ever cross each other's paths again?"

Itachi, perhaps for the first time in his life, looked confused.

"I don't understand." He begin, "Please forgive me for not abiding in your request."

"What?" I glared.

"I very much would like to be acquainted with you." He tilted his head a little and curved his lips slightly to smile warmly at me, "Chiro-chan."

I swear, I almost broke down.

He can sense it, the bastard can sense the effect it has. I suppose because he is a shinobi, he must utilise every single one of his advantages against his opponents, but I bet he has never resorted to use this trick, because usually the mission resolve themselves wth his intelligence or ability. But to prove my stability and my incredible inner strength, I coughed and looked away.

He didn't appear directly in my face this time, as he approached a bit closer and whispered, "Please?"

I breathed in and out, in and out, in and out, and after the third breath, I turn to face him with the best "Anko" tone of voice I can muster, "Kid, you're thirteen."

He chuckled.

His eyes, I have always been mesmerized by his eyes. I have seen those eyes looking at me in every possible way, and this look he's giving me right now, it was suddenly so familiar that my mind felt like it's being melted in a pool of warm liquid. I recalled, he used to look at me in this exact way when we first met. I did not know it back then, but I know of it now-it's seduction. His eyes are not particularly big and anime-like than most characters, instead they form a petal shape. They're almost long and slanted like a fox's, but when he narrows them, it looked as if he contained your entire soul inside, and they hold whatever you want them to hold. Be it love, affection, adoration or need. He has all of them, he can provide for all of them, and all you need to do is to surrender willingly into him, and he will drag you into the deepest, darkest abyss of pleasure.

"I..." I begin, but almost lost my train of thought because he was so close to me, and everything I have ever wanted since I came here is with in my reach. They're so lose to me that I want to scream with happiness. This is all that I wished for, and I want it now, within my grasp. I can't wait another moment, because every second has been killing me.

"Chiro-chan." His voice seemed suddenly distant, as suddenly the entire sky is covered by petals and colors of orange and pink, and I even smell the fragrance of fresh blossoms, as he moved his hand up to my neck, and his lips closer-

Son of a bitch.

I pushed him away, and everything immediately came apart as I shook my head and leaning against a wall beside the light post. I stared at the scene in front of me, it's the regular dark evening again, with street lamps and the night sky. Itachi is still about a meter away from me, with his eyes fixiated intensely at me.

"Did...did you just try to use genjutsu against me?" I asked, incredulous.

He looked away, "I'm sorry, it was a habit."

"Of course it was," I sneered, "Of course it was, the great Uchiha prodigy. I suppose if you really tried, I would've gotten out of it, let alone realizing I was under your jutsu."

"I didn't say that." His tone was neither defensive or argumentative.

It's this tone that has always pissed me off. It was no use ever arguing with him, because he would always win. Not to mention his persuasive nature, his facade just gave his opponent the impression he was always in control of everything. He has an incredible amount of confidence, and yet he does not appear arrogant. He displays unbelievable amount of intelligence in every action he performs, as if he had centuries to think about it. Being with him has its perks, I remember, but sometimes, I just wish he could be more... normal. More... stupid, like the other guys my friends were dating. He acted like a god, like a sense of belief or religion, he is omnipotent, calculating, manipulative, and above all, he has no weakness. Even at this age, the age which he has yet to master every emotion behind his actions, he still displays this in front of me.

"Enough, Uchiha, enough." I could feel my tears falling out, I have never felt so helpless, right here in front of him. I felt as if I am a bug on his hand, and he has the power to squish me whenever he wanted, "You... you have the audacity... to using genjutsu to me."

I suppose it's very ridiculous for a civilian girl to speak like this to him, but he displayed no emotions of annoyance or anger as he looked at me, eyes dark.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve as he quickly said, "I apologize-"

"No!" I hissed out, "Stop it. Just tell me, what do you want exactly? Please, pray tell, what is it that you want?"

He seemed to hesitate a moment before he said, "Arai-san, my mother would like to invite you over for dinner next week."

Everything calmed down for a moment before I stared at him like he was a crazy man, which I don't do often.

"Well?" He asked.

"Fuck you." I said, before turning away and walk straight back to my new apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chiro-chan, I really would love it if you come." Mikoto said the next day to me, she even left Sasuke here twenty minutes late just so she can catch me alone without much interruption from other children and their parents.

After the whole birthday present theft fiasco, I was suspended from duty for a week, and now I'm back on the payroll. Which I desperately need, since I need to support rent and groceries bills that comes rolling in every month. I was careful not to cause trouble again, but obviously I stayed away from some brats because I don't like them. Now first day back on the job, I was cornered by Mikoto-san.

"I...I really don't know. I'm pretty busy next week." I said, desperately thinking of some excuse that can get away from this "dinner". If it's all the same to them, I'd rather not walk into the Uchiha compound, because I value my life, thank you very much.

"Please, any other day is fine. I've been dying to have you over." Her eyes sparkled, "Sasuke-kun has been talking about you all the time, and Itachi-kun-"

At this point, the mentioning of his name made me glare at Mikoto, and she quickly stopped at mid sentence and switched the topic, "I just thought it's better for everybody. Besides, we rarely have guests over."

"Really, I wasn't aware." I snarled sarcastically.

She stared at me in surprise, and I quickly adjusted my facial expression, "I'm sorry, Mikoto-chan. I don't like to visit other people's houses, and no offence to you, or to anybody else in your family, your mansion intimidates me, and I'd very much rather not go." I refused flatly.

Mikoto sighed, then called out to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, let's go."

Sasuke bounced over and asked, "Did she agree?"

"No, dear, she didn't."

"Oh well. What's for dinner?"

I coughed, and waved the mother and son goodbye as I cleaned the cluster around the classroom. Naruto went back to the shelters early today because Iruka promised to take him to the park and teach him a super awesome special jutsu that no one else can peek at, apparently not even me. So I refrained from joining them and stayed behind to finish cleaning.

The sun dawned as the streets became less crowded. Everybody is at home enjoying dinner, and yet at this moment I have no one to accompany me for dinner-I might as well just buy some ready-to-eat left over lunchbox from the vendor and that can serve as dinner. Thinking of this, I locked up the school behind me, and stepped into the cool night air.

"Good evening, Satoshi-san." I greeted the vendor. He was just packing up as he saw me, and he smiled while giving me a large portion of left over rice and fried squid with vegetables.

"Rough day at school?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." I said, "I'm just a little tired. I can't believe it's almost summer vacations. I'll be really glad by then."

"Of course." He laughed, "Enjoy your evening."

"Yes, you too." I said, handing him a bill.

When I walked around a corner, I saw him again, leaning by the walls.

"May I accompany you?" He asked.

"To what?" I asked, "I'm going home."

"The walk home, then. It's dangerous to walk alone in these streets." He said politely.

I laughed, "Careful, Uchiha-san. People might talk."

"Let them." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"I think it goes without saying, that any conversation between us is completely confidential." He said behind me.

I ignored that and asked, "Captain Uchiha. Are you not busy these days? With missions or whatever? Where do you find the time to come and stalk me?"

"Obviously you're a priority."

I turned to look at him, but his eyes showed no other emotion other than amusement. I suddenly felt so very tired.

"Uchiha-san." I began, "I heard a tragic accident has happened to your clan. One of your best friend-what's his name again? Was killed?"

He frowned, "This is not the time nor the place to talk about that."

"Please." I sighed, "Can you spare all the... all this. Just assume I know everything."

"Arai-san."

"Honestly." I stared into his eyes, "Please, tell me what you want from me."

He was silent for a few moment before he made a statement, "You're not afraid to look at me anymore."

I frowned in puzzlement.

"Before, ever since you first laid your eyes on me, you always avert your eyes." His voice was soft, almost tender, "Were you afraid of me?"

I refuse to answer that question, because I have learnt everything he asks is a trap to lure information out. I may be loosing more than the hints that I know of the future. My eyes tore from his eyes as I stared up at the sky, and the crescent moon was bright.

"Do you happen to know when the next lunar eclipse is?" I asked, staring fondly at the moon itself.

Suddenly he grabbed onto my arm, which surprised me so much I dropped my dinner. he made a dive for it as he bent down, all the while not letting go of my arm. When he ascended again, his eyes looking straight into mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds when he placed my dinner back into my hands and slowly letting go of my arm. I haven't felt his touch in so long, I almost forgot what it felt like. He used to send tingles up to my body, and I shiver in delight whenever he touches me. Unfortunately this time was no exception. I resisted the shiver, but it left something there.

"Arai-san." He said in the most gentle way, "There is no way for you to know the next lunar eclipse. I have blocked that information away from you in every possible way."

"What?!" I was immediately outraged. My brows knotted as I threw my dinner in his face, and of course he dodged it, and it landed on the pavement. There goes my fried squid. "Why?" I almost screamed.

He suddenly stepped back a step and explained, "I have deduced that according to Tsunade-san and our interrogation unit, the first memory we could detect was on the day of the lunar eclipse in Amegakure. I did not disclose this information to others, but I have made necessary precautions to make sure you do not... disappear."

"You have no right." I spit out.

"I am sure I do not." If it's possible, his words are even more gentle than before, "I am sorry."

I resist the urge to scream and thrash at him in the middle of the street, therefore I took a deep breath in and out, then asked with little patience, "I'm going to repeat this one last time, what, do, you, want?"

"Two things." He was frank this time, "I beg of you to abide. But this is not the place to talk about them, may I please accompany back to your apartment?"

I bit my lips in anger and stomped on. We were fairly close to the building already. He followed me swiftly as I climbed a few sets of stairs and opened the door with my key. I was out of breath for a second as I watched him carefully examining the place with two spinning red eyes.

"All clear?" I asked while slumping onto the couch, "Get on with it."

He nodded, while standing directly over me.

"First, it is useless to deny my interest in looking over your mind. I wish to do so, but only with your consent. And I am willing to trade the date and location of the next lunar eclipse for this.." His cleared his voice in discomfort.

"What, didn't you forcefully use those little red spinning orbs on me already?" I asked sarcastically.

His reply was honest, "Yes, but without your consent I can only reach so far. With your consent it's more effective."

"Do you ask your victim's authorization before you wipe their minds too?" I laughed.

"Not usually, only because they are fellow shinobis and treated as the enemy. If I forcibly step beyond their limit without their consent, I will most definitely damage their nervous system."

I wanted to laugh in his face, "And you care about not damaging my nervous system?"

"Yes, I do." He said in earnest.

Later, I would came to know that at that moment is probably the first time ever he was completely sincere to me, but I took that statement with skepticism and contempt.

"Uchiha Itachi." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth, "You expect me to believe, a captain specialize in assassination is able to have feelings? You underestimate my intelligence, it seems."

"I'm not asking you to let me do it now." His eyes displayed slight worry, "which brings me to my second request."

"And that is?"

"If you really can foretell the future, as it appears that you do, I suggest you lay low for the next month or so." This time he collected his emotions and hid them away nicely.

"Next month?" I was confused, "What's going to happen in the next month?"

"A lot of things. Radical, extreme things." He was carefully examining my expression.

And then realization dawned on me, "You-Uchiha-Next month... so soon- I..." My face went as pale as a sheet.

"Please." he leaned closer to me, "If it's possible, please stay away as far as you can."

I nodded numbly, "I understand."

"If...If it's possible." He replied, "I will try to reach you after, and we can exchange information."

I swear, a wave of tsunami washed over my mind as I realized how hopelessly selfish I was. Here I am, facing the dawn of the massacre of the cursed clan, and all I could think about is chasing my stupid romantic dream, and pushing him away purely because of my non-existent pride. Seriously, after all I have done, what pride do I have left? My eyes suddenly start to water as I was reminded of Mikoto-san. Her gentle smile and bright eyes. An entire clan, an entire clan...

"Itachi." I suddenly whispered his name. It left the tip of my tongue as I suddenly hugged his waist. My head pressed on his upper abdomen. He made no move to stop me, and I was thankful of that. I sobbed for a while as his hands caressed my hair and shoulders gently.

He knelt down until he was at eye level with me, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I whimpered, I buried my head in his embrace as I hugged on to him, "I've been so selfish, and you've been carrying such great responsibility..."

"Please don't cry." He sighed, but he made no attempt to push me away.

It was way later, I would come to terms with what he was thinking of at that moment. He just wanted me to stop crying, and my constant tearing up whenever I was around him was driving him crazy.

I hugged onto him tighter, "Oh god, I've missed you so much, you have no idea. My heart felt as if it's been hollowed out. I wake up in the middle of the night asking for you, screaming for you, but you weren't there, you weren't there... I thought I went crazy. I thought I was crazy..."

He didn't say anything as he allowed himself to emerge in my wave of emotions.

I sobbed bits and pieces of everything that has happened for the past half a decade, "I was so scared at first, I didn't know where I was... and Ame was horrible...it was horrible. I was constantly hungry... and there were kids... sick... I... and so much blood... and I was so scared I wouldn't make it to you. I tried so hard to make it out... I want to stay alive... and when I got here, you don't remember me, you don't remember me at all... I was so sad, so sad..."

I could feel his grip tighten. I knew most of what I said doesn't make sense to him, but just the fact that he's here, listening was enough. I cried and cried in his arms, and as he sat down next to me on the couch, I got into my old habits of curling into his arms and greedily taking in little bit of warmth and safety he provides for me. I was mumbling incoherent things and half asleep when his voice came from above my head. It was so tender I had an illusion I was back in his arms while in our world.

"I must've owed a great debt to you in our previous life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

A/N: As our Konoha-arc coming to an end, I'd love for any suggestions, comments questions and/or criticism. Oh yes, don't worry, this story is not nearly done yet. The next comes a bit of buffer chapters and then the big story arc on Akatsuki.  
By the way, I thought after this arc was finished, it should be justified to put in a chapter entirely on Itachi's perspective. The problem with that, however, is that I'd have to have great insight and depth in to his psyche, and I think rarely few authors are able to do this justice. If the reviews requires it, I will do research and prepare for this chapter. If nobody cares much, then I'll just um, leave that bit out. Heehee.

Comments appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the late update. It seems you guys are more interested in my other stories than this one. So I put my priorities in those... Sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

The tension in Konoha now days are so thick it's almost unbearable to face any shinobi without talking about the obvious conflict present. I was forgotten momentarily, cast aside and unimportant. Although I have developed a dislike for Kakashi. I know probably fan girls everywhere will bash me for this, but Kakashi... How should I put this. Other than his interest in the safety of Konoha, he has no other interest in socialization. Of course that doesn't make him immoral. he is immensely ethical in terms of his work and his concern for his fellow shinobis-when they are in action. When he has time off, however, he could careless about others, and he doesn't care to make it known to the whole world. The only people in the village that actually like him are either his mentors at some point, or his students, or people who have fought alongside him. I did neither of those things, and his apathy is getting on my nerves. Especially when I know exactly how his fate going to end.

Thinking of what has happened these few month, I have came to realize material possession really meant nothing. I can survive anywhere if I wished to, yet I don't wish to stay here. Unfortunately the only way I can ever get back is through a magical portal during a lunar eclipse, and no one will ever tell me when the next lunar eclipse is, because apparently Itachi took the liberty to "sharinngan" everyone around me so that they have no clue when that will be. Although I suspect they are not usually astronomy nerds anyways. I even tried some calculations myself based on the sunrise and moon rise. Unfortunately my limited highschool science knowledge was long forgotten, and I even forgot the formula for calculating it. I suspected there never was a formula so I give up. The most apparent problem is, I don't even know if Konoha is on the northern or southern hemisphere.

I haven't seen Itachi for a while now, especially since I imagined him to be running around with Tobi doing god knows what. Actually, I know what, but it's very hard trying not to be paranoid. Everyday I wake up and the sun shines bright in the morning, I ask myself, "is today the day?" And throughout the day I became restless. I pour tea into overflown cups, sometimes our of it when the kids are asking me questions. This behaviour continued until Anko was annoyed at me for mixing up her takeout menu. she set down her dinner and asked me straight, "Ok, exactly what the hell is wrong with you?"

I stared at her, my mind complete blank.

"Seriously." She said, her eyes narrowed with suspicion and annoyance, "I know you've never been quite... normal, but this is strange even for you. Tell me what happened."

I moaned, "Should I take offence in that 'normal' statement?"

"Don't even try to change the subject." She rolled her eyes, "I'm just worried.

"Ok, fine." I sighed, "Well, you've not been exactly calm lately too. I suspect what you've been worrying about is exactly what I've been worrying about."

Anko's eyes widened, "What?"

I give her a look.

"How did you know?" Anko asked, her eyes narrowing, "I usually sensed you know more than you let on, but I assumed you are just unusally preceptive, but leaving the gas on 4 times this month is simply-"

"And I apologized for it."

"-absurd, so I scratched the theory. But how could you possibly know a information that is classified and only released to the shinobi community?" She asked.

I looked away.

"Look, Chiro, I'm not condemning you here. I know Kakashi has been skeptical about you-"

"He's skeptical about anyone who knows more than he does." I added resentfully.

"-But I trust you immensely, and I admit that at first I was sent to keep an eye on you. But seriously speaking, you've done about as much terrosim as an ant. Not to mention the fact I doubt any village in the world would send you as a spy, considering your .. ahem, intelligence..."

I had no comeback to that, so I just stared at her as if she's crazy.

"... So now, I just want to now how you know about all this before it's released into the public, even though I doubt it ever will be." She finished.

"What are you point at specifically?" I asked, "Can't you just trust that I am observant enough? I've seen tensions between parents."

"Yes, but that's not enough to cause you distress." Anko argued.

I thought about it, and then said, "Well. I can't say that I discovered all this myself.. Just the news has been really stressful lately. You can hardly pick up the papers without the Uchiha name splattered across. And..." I trailed off because I don't exactly know what else to say. That is, until what came out of Anko's mouth next astonished me.

She stood up from the couch, where she laid lazily across and then walked towards me, then sat across from me and taking my hands solemnly within hers. I was a bit freaked out by her gesture, but I was even more freaked out as she said in a painfully heartbreaking tone, "Chiro, I understand."

"You... understand... what?" I asked, my eyes widened, knowing this wouldn't be good.

"I understand what you're going through." She said, her eyes bright with excitement but also trying very hard to be sorrowful, "I... I saw you, that night..."

A sudden horror dawned upon me, "Saw me? Saw me doing what? When? Which night?"

"That night... you were at home... I came back early, and saw Uchiha Itachi in our apartment." She tried very hard to contain her excitement in her voice, but it was no use because she was almost giggling.

I bit my lips in order for myself not to choke, "Wh... what?"

"Yes." Her eyes sparkled, "You were asleep by then, but I remember because I felt a great presence of chakra I was somewhat familiar with, and when I entered the room I saw him on our couch. He put you down and motioned for me to be quiet not to wake you up."

All that is going through my mind at the moment is, "shit, shit, shit, shit."

"And...?" I asked with difficulty, and turning around to pour myself some milk to stop my hands from shaking for no reason.

"And I completely understand your grief." She said, "Not to mention the mass female population in this village will hate you, also because... well, he's an Uchiha. He already has a fiancee."

Okay, that, I did not expect.

Anko continued with zeal, "I mean, dearest, I know it's a very painful thing to take, but the odds of you guys ending up together is almost zero to nil. I can understand your stress now. Especially with all this tension going around. I just wanted to tell you that I know, before I go crazy."

"I..." I coughed, while my head spun around for a few moments before I regained my senses and asked, "You... you didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Oh, of course not." She said.

I let out a breath of relief.

"Just a few friends." She continued.

If my eyes could shoot out fire darts, Anko would be covered in flaming little needles by now.

"Anko!" I exclaimed, "I... is that why people are looking at me like that now days?"

"Well. With all those tension between the Uchihas and the rest of the village, I doubt anybody would care. Don't worry." Anko coughed, "Besides, it's not like it wasn't true."

I gave up. My mind jumped to this morning, when Sasuke burst into the classroom while I was setting the test papers. He kept on staring at me and muttering, "No, no, no, no, no!" I thought he is just acting weirder than usual, and with the recent events, I tend to be more lenient on Sasuke, so I ignored his weird little behaviour and patted his head, "Be good and get ready for the test."

He dodged unsuccessfully and asked me a very weird question, "Can you even cook?"

I blinked while Naruto who sat behind Sasuke, having just woke up from his early morning nap woke up and yelled, "She can make the best ramen in the world!"

Sasuke then glared at Naruto, then looked down at his test papers and muttered, "I'm going to starve."

At the time I just assumed there is nothing those two would do that is able to surprise me anymore. I mean, I once caught Naruto shoveling peas up his nose while Sasuke using ink to splatter is territory across the sandbox, so whatever else they do is pretty much normal.

I was even more speechless when Naruto raised his hands in the middle of the test. I was forced to walk down the isles and to his desk. He then motioned for me to lean closer; I did, and he said in a not-so-quiet voice, "I'm sorry, Chiro-chan. I lied. I still like Ichikaru's ramen the best."

"...Naruto, why didn't you write anything down on your test paper?"

"My head is going through a ramen conflict, Chiro-chan."

...

Now everything makes sort of sense now. No wonder everybody was behaving weirder than usual. I wonder why is it that the rumour just spreads without even confirmation from the actual rumour subjects themselves. It didn't help the fact that Itachi apparently went on some long ANBU mission, and he won't be in town for the next week at least.

Ever since that talk with Anko, I became more self conscious and careful of my actions and everything that I do. I honestly can't figure it out, for someone as careful and meticulous as Itachi, it's impossible for him to not notice Anko being there. So basically everything is his fault. After deciding that, I felt immensely better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later I received another letter from Konan, but it wasn't delivered by a frog this time. Instead, it's delivered by Jiraiya himself. That gave me quite a scare, as I was walking home from work one day and suddenly his huge figure with long white hair popped up in front of me.

The figure stood in front of me with his arms crossed, and he was unusually silent. I was first scared, but then took a closer look and asked, "Ji.. Jiraiya-san?"

He stroked his chain and smiled, "So, it's true that they say. You can blurt out the name of anybody without even meeting them before."

I cursed my lips.

He laughed loudly, "Oh please, don't give yourself any trouble. I'm just here because I was curious, and I'm also acting as the messenger. Konan said to give this to you." He handed me a scroll and a small cloth bag sealed with a written sign, "She said not to open unless you're feeling very sad."

"Oh." I took it, and shaking the bag in curiosity, it didn't clatter. Jiraiya watched me with interest, which caused me to feel a little rude of my behaviour, so I quickly offered, "Thank you very much, would you like to go for drinks?"

He then laughed, "Aren't I a little too old for you?"

I stared at him as if he's crazy.

"Geez, you don't have to give me that look." He rubbed his head, "I'm just cautious. Tsunade said not to lay any hands on civilians..."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think that's a problem at all. Besides, I want to hear more about the kids, I haven't seem them in so long."

"Yeah that makes sense. And I just got back from debriefing with the old man. I could use a good drink. Your treat?" He asked while leering at me.

I almost laughed out loud, but contained my laughter and said, "Of course. The great Jiraiya, it'd be my pleasure."

And we made our way towards the most popular pub in town, which also serves barbeque and various other dishes. I didn't bat an eyelash while Jiraiya ordered almost everything on the menu. I quickly opened the scroll Konan sent me, it has a detailed account of how Jiraiya taught them lots of jutsu, and how they are fairy strong now. Also sadness for Jiraiya's leaving but asking if I would go and visit. She promise to make Ame a nice place to stay if I ever decide to go there. My heart warmed as I saw the signatures on the bottom, apparently Konan forced all three of them to sign their names down there. The neat little hand writing belong to Konan, of course, and the other two scribbles are Nagato and Yahiko. By the time I look up, Jiraiya already finished with reciting most of the things on the menu.

I earned a praise from Jiraiya himself, "Chiro-chan. After spending so many months in Ame with the kids, I often hear your name over and over. Of course I didn't give it much thought, but up until now, I discovered, you're really a great human being."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do that." Jiraiya quickly said, "It's not only your willingness to pickup the check, it's also what you did for those kids. I want you to know I am asking strictly without any affliction with the Hokage whatsoever-how did you know I was going to teach them even before I did?"

I thought about it, then said, "well, I ... I thought we were going to beg you."

"How did you know I would agree?"

"I heard rumours." I answered, while the waitress is slowly piking up various raw meat and liquor onto the table and firing up the BBQ stove on the table. I was ready for Jiraiya's next question, which will most likely consist of, "how come interrogation unit couldn't dig back further into your past?"

But he didn't ask that, instead his eyes sparkled at the liquor, "Oh! Itadakimatsu!"

I put my hands together and repeated after him.

"That was a brave thing you did. With the vaccine. How come you were vaccined? I didn't know Ame offered it." Jiraiya said, "I can't believe a girl like you had such knowledge. On things like that. Where did you go to school?"

I laughed, "Jiraiya-san, you said you're not interested in me, but this sounds more and more like a marriage interview."

"Of course. Pardon my rudeness." Jiraiya said humbly, and I think it's due to a sense of I'm-too-young that he didn't pursue this and switched the topic of conversation, "I heard the village is kind of nervous now days."

"Mhmm." I was busy stuffing myself with food. It'd be a shame to pay for all this and not having a bite of it.

"I wonder what's going on." His voice was casual.

"I don't know either. Probably some inner turmoil. Maybe you guys need an entrenchment." I said, pointedly hinting at Danzo, but he missed the point as he laughed aloud.

"Chiro-san, I'm sure glad I met you." Jiraiya said, "I wish I could stay within the village a little longer to get to know all the new civilians, but unfortunately I have to go run to another mission tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, If you didn't know, it's been already a month since I left Ame, and I heard immediately after I left there has been a civil war. Even though I frown upon it, I have an good idea who started it. I should to and take a look anyways." Jiraiya sighed, "Kids will always be kids."

"I can't say I blame them." I argued. suddenly feeling that I must've had too much to drink, "Ame is due for some change, beside ever since Hanzo died, it's been chaos. At least let them establish some sort of order."

It's right then he gave me a look that made me feel exposed. He set down his cup and said, "Order is good, Chiro-chan. But unfortunately, power can go both ways. I'm afraid they'll down down the wrong way."

"Oh that ship has sailed." I laughed while raising my cup towards him, "to Pain!"

He stared me as if I was crazy.

"I mean." I quickly collected myself, "To pleasure! I must be drunk, I say opposites when I'm drunk."

Jiraiya rose the cup too, "To pleasure!"

Suddenly there was a clatter in the pub. We both shifted our eyes to the scene, it seemed that the waitress accidentally dropped a tray full of liquor. She was suddenly sobbing and made no attempt to pick them up. I frowned, sensing something was wrong. Jiraiya and I exchanged a look as we both stood up at the same time. Immediately there has been someone running in the middle of the street screaming, "Murder! Murder! Murder!"

My face went pale as I dropped everything and ran out onto the streets. The entire street seemed to be filled with various people walking towards the same direction-the direction of the Uchiha compound.

My heart sank as I ran ahead of everybody, pushing people out of the way as I got closer and closer, and it was getting more and more crowded. The closer I got the louder my heart thumped, and it was beating like crazy when I got to the gates of the compound, where blood is splattered across the door in the form of a slash. The entire scene was so gruesome it made me sick to the stomach. I looked around, where various nins is standing by, waiting for the Hokage to appear. I asked the closest, "What happened here? Where is Sasuke?"

He looked at me in a weird way, "I don't think any Uchiha survived, miss. I suggest you to back off, the killer might be still in there, and we need to take precautions to-"

"Oh fuck you." I roared, yes literally, because I pushed him away and ran into those red gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

A/N: There, a little comedy break before getting into the tension.

I must warn you, I do not have much chapters in store after this one. I will try to maintain the weekly update. But obviously people want e to focus on my other ones :( I'm don't quite know what to feel about that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" I screamed my head off when I entered the courtyard. Having never being in here, I don't know where to go. But I headed for the largest looking house and dove straight in. I was right, because I saw the body of Mikoto lying of the floor.

Needless to say I puked my guts out. A dead body is something I was used to, and will never be used to. It's a little immoral, but I vomited in the corner until I heard faint scratching sounds coming from inside.

I barged in without any regards for any consequences, and it was stupid of me to do it, but the thought of those nin not entering and inspecting the crime to scene to see if there was any survivors outraged me. There is just no possible way for a kid to be left alone here any longer than neccesary, and sure enough, I saw Sasuke curled in a ball in the corner of his room with a kunai in his hands. He rocked back and forth while whispering, "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him."

I approached him with caution, "Sasuke?"

He raised his head to look at me, and the next second he was charging at me like a wild baby animal with the kunai. It slashed my arm and my stomach as I grabbed onto his little arm and yelled, "Calm down, calm down!"

"Kill, I need to kill him, I'm going to kill him..." Sasuke's eyes were out of focus completely. His entire body is shivering uncontrollably as he held tightly on his little kunai. I tried to hug him, but he was thrashing around and rather it was hard to do so. I tried very hard to make him regain focus and come back to the reality, but his eyes are spinning like mad, and they're blood red. A sudden wave of nausea hit me as I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly, making him loose the kunai.

He let go, but his eyes are still spinning and wide open. I suspect he is in a self induced trance at the moment, and there is no way to break him out of it. I resist the pain on my arm as I used much force to carry his little body in my arms. I wobbled a few steps before deciding to not take the most obvious route, which is through the main living room.

"Sasuke, it's going to be alright." I repeated, "It's all going to be alright, you're going to be alright."

He stopped his struggles as he clung to me tightly. I wobbled a few more steps down some steps before deciding to sit at a fake rock in the gardens. I can see the gates about two hundred meters away from me, but I can also feel my body loosing blood fast.

"Help!" I screamed to the gates, "Help us!"

Sasuke buried his head in the crook of my neck, and I can still hear his muttering, "I swear I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him..."

"Help! Someone please get in here!" I screamed louder, feeling I'm loosing conscious too, also Sasuke is squeezing me so hard I think I'm lacking oxygen. Either that or I'm loosing too much blood.

After another minute, Kakashi appeared in front of me using some form of jutsu, followed by a team of ANBU in their uniform and masks. I gestured quickly to him, "Sasuke, he's ok, but-"

My eyes stared on to the scene in front of me, and as I was bleeding, I seemed to have lost the sense of hearing. I see others teams of shinobis running in and out, carrying around bodies after bodies, and yet I can't seem to hear what they are actually saying, Kakashi's movements seemed to have slowed to a tenth of a second, as I saw him walking up towards me in an excruciating slow pace. When time has slowed down, my head seemed to be so clear-in fact it was so clear I have never been able to achieve this level of conscious ever since I came here. I looked on ahead far, above the light poles and roof tops, I see a distinct and clear figure standing there quietly, with only a pair of red eyes. I did not now know how I achieved to see his eyes, perhaps I instinctively knew they were red-but I can't help but feel they are staring down on us with the most intense emotion imaginable.

I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life, I have never been so absolutely certain this was what I was going to do, and I will do so or die trying.

I will show him my entire knowledge of this world, and ease his suffering and his pains.

I touched my stomach, feeling warmth down there, then looking at my hand, it's covered entirely in blood. And I was speechless, looking up at Kakashi, but I felt as if someone slashed a kunai across my eye, because everything has been filtered through a shade of red, and everything in front of me is completely red. The red is becoming so intense that every outline, every contour of the scene in front of me begin to face and replaced by different shades of red. I tried to speak, but was terrified, and the actual feeling of having blood dripping off from my hand intensified the feeling.

There's something to be said, between looking at other people's blood and your own. My first question was, I didn't know I had that much blood in me. And the next one was I wish Sasuke would stop squirming.

After that I fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In my semi-conscious state, I heard talking. Well, more like arguing.

"Sir, I was sure. Jiraiya-sensei can confirm, he was with her the entire time before it happened. How could she possibly know right then that the boy was in there? She must've known before. It may be too far a stretch to say this, but she possibly have co-conspirated in this entire thing."

"She's not a shinobi, Kakashi."

"I am well aware of that, but out suspicion on her hasn't been lifted. She knows something we don't, you can't deny that, sir."

"That's enough, Kakashi. Leave her be."

"But she could possibly be involved in a cri-"

"Enough!"

Then there was silence.

"Very well, sir. Excuse me."

"Go."

Then the old creaky voice said to me, "Open your eyes. I know you're awake."

I opened my eyes slightly, and then groaned, "You knew you're going to wake me. Why are you having an argument with Kakashi in the middle of the room with a sleeping patient?"

"Oh you're fine." He sat down beside me and puffed out a smoke ring, "The doctor said you just suffered slight blood loss."

I sighed, "Does that mean I can go now?"

"Not yet." The Hokage said.

I waited for him to continue.

"I think it goes without saying..." He begin, "Whatever that has happened is strictly off limits. You may not talk about it to anyone."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Which is why, I would like to ask your consent in the performance of a seal."

"A seal." I blinked, turning my eyes straight to him, which he nodded with full seriousness.

"Wh...what kind of seal, and specifically, about what?"

"About the massacre." He replied.

I was too tired to even argue. I slumped my head back onto my pillow and sighed, "Sure."

"Excellent. And of course, because of your bravery two nights ago, we decided to award you the highest civilian honour imaginable-the leaf plate."

"Yay."

He ignored my sarcastic comment by instructing me, "Try to sit up, but you have some stitches on your abdomen and arm so try not to rip them. Then watch me perform the seal, and then open your mouth."

"Just so I know." I asked, "to be safe, what exactly are the side affects of this seal?"

"Oh, the usual." He said, "Even the thoughts of you talking about it will slow down your movements and numb down your tongue if you try to speak aloud and ignore it."

"And is it fatal?"

He frowned, "It can be, but this particular seal is different. I did not make it fatal, however, I made it so that it's painful to talk through it."

"Pain, huh."

"Yes. I am sorry to have to do this."

I watched as his leathery face closing his eyes, and then his hands clasped together as he muttered various symbols and his hands changed pattern. He then shed a drop or two of blood across the seal, then said, "Open your mouth."

I did, and he immediately shoved the seal inside my mouth, so it completely imprinted on my tongue. I coughed for almost two minutes after that while trying very hard not to rip open my stitches, but thing stung on my tongue and it felt like hot iron touching it.

"Better?" He handed me a cup of water.

I gulped it down and then tried very hard to bury myself inside the covers. "Leave me alone, please."

I heard the door open and close, my eyes begin to water again.

There was a moment back there, when I was trying to rescue pull Sasuke out of that hell hole-there was a moment when I vividly saw my own world. The world with jets, rockets, iPads, and touchsceen everything. I saw the luring qualities of it, the bright lights and the high sky scrapers. a life of complete comfort, debauchery, and ease. The standard of living and quality of life has been raised so high we were not even aware. It made me wonder if I were apart of this at all. If I even should be here in this world, I don't belong here at all.

But how did Itachi came into this world? How did he even adapt to our world when he has been so roughened up over here? Wouldn't be living there be a breeze? I want to run back in time and curl in his arms and ask all these questions. I want to cry in his arms and tell him all the things I have experienced, and then ask why did he had to leave me and force me to travel over here.

When I tried to doze off, a small sound came from the door. I opened my eyes weakly to see it's Naruto. He has been crying and wearing a saggy shirt with a half eaten sandwich. I tried to lift my hand and motion him to come in, but before I did, he bounced to my bed and shoved the sandwich to my face, "here."

I bit a small piece and chewed for a long time.

"I was so worried." He sounded mad and sad at the same time. I immediately smiled and said, "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm going to be fine. According the the law of fiction, the protagonist is not going to be die before he or she achieved their goal first. What happens after that is anyone's guess."

"What?" He didn't get it.

I shook my head slightly and turned my head back onto the pillow. I wish the rule of fiction applies, so it may seem that my body can endure through anything. Jumping off a cliff, being stabbed or being hated.

"How is Sasuke?" I asked.

"He's in the shelter right now." Naruto said, "but with his money, I bet he can afford a shelter of his own."

"I see."

"Oh, and he tried to come and see you, but the Hokage ordered him to stay there."

I immediately cursed the old man. He has such little faith in me. I knew I cannot tell Sasuke what happened in order to fulfill Itachi's wishes, but I also knew that he stripped me of that privilege before I had the choice to exercise it. I personally don't think I can survive the pain of tell him about it, especially when I'm all stitched up. I really do wish I could see him though. So I said, "well, if he decides to come now, I don't think it matters."

"I'll tell him." Naruto said while he eyed at the sandwich, "You're not going to finish that, are you?"

I tired to laugh, but a crazy frenzy of cough came out. Naruto stared at me, looking scared.

I waved my hand, "It's ok. Go. Naruto, you're supposed to be in school. Let me rest for a while, please-"

"Ok." Naruto nodded, "Oh, and should I tell other visitors you need rest too?"

"What other visitors?" I looked at the door and discovered Sakura standing by, eyes peering at me.

"Give us a few moments alone, please, Naruto." I smiled warmly at Sakura, who held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She walked over tentatively as Naruto went past her and closed the door behind him.

"How did you get here?" I asked in surprise, "You must've walked for a long time."

"It was ok. I know everyone in the village." She put the flowers by my side, "These are for you, sensei."

"Thank you." I blushed because I don't feel I deserve the title, but I didn't bother correcting her. "They're lovely. Are they from Ino too? Tell her I said thank you."

"I will." Sakura nodded. She seemed to be a bit fidgety for a six year old girl. I peered at her in curiosity, and finally sher blurted out, "I'm so glad you saved Sasuke!"

"What?" I stared at her.

"You! You saved Sasuke-kun, didn't you? You rescued him out of that massacre." She had difficulty pronouncing the last word, but did it to her best ability. I knew that she didn't really knew what the word meant, but took it from the adult's mouth.

"I didn't really save him... he wasn't really dead." My mind turned and turned. What were the villagers thinking? I could single handedly save a small boy from an ANBU captain? "Sakura, what did they say?"

Sakura averted her eyes slightly.

"Tell me." I put some force upon it.

"Well, they... they said that you were involved with Sasuke-kun's older brother. So... you must've known ... something about a conspiracy..."

That was when I decided I had enough. Enough, enough, enough, enough. I hate this village and its villagers. Their ignorance and uneducated prejudice. Their fear of safety over privacy, their unwavering hate towards anything they don't know. If this was what Itachi had to face with, no wonder he became a member of Akatsuki. It's a miracle how Naruto didn't grow up to be the next best villain.

"Sakura-chan," I whispered, "Please let me rest for a while."

"Yes, sensei." She bowed to me and then left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later.

"I'm very sorry." I hugged Anko and kissed her forehead. "Please stay safe."

"I'm very good at my job." She winked at me. "I don't understand why you have to leave, though."

"There's nothing left for me here." I whispered, looking around at everything, "I have... I'm just... I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She waved her hand, "I'll find another roommate."

"That's the spirit." I said. But was quickly reminded, "Naruto, I already bought the presents and I-"

"Hid it in the pantry. I know." Anko nodded, "I'll take care of it-and him."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you, for everything you did, thank you, thank you, thank you."

She turned her back on me, but I could see her shoulders shivering.

I took my backpack and placed it across my shoulders. If I hurry, I can make it to the next village south of here without camping out. But there's someone I need to see first, so I quickly ran to the shelter.

Sasuke is sitting at a bay window, staring out to the streets. I made a sound, and he saw me. His eyes are a pool of emotionless waters that I'm afraid to touch.

I sat across from him and tried to pat his shoulders, but he flinched away.

"Sasuke." My eyes watered again, and it seemed that my eyes could do nothing but water lately.

Neither of us said anything for the next five minutes, until he finally snapped at me. "How did you know?"

I was surprised by this question. "Excuse me?"

"How did you know? Tell me, how did you know I was alive." His pretty little face grew fierce.

I recite the line that has been asked for the past few month repetitively, "I didn't. I felt someone in there must be alive, and it just so happened it's you."

"No." He shook his head. "You knew I'm going to live. You knew. You knew even before I did."

I tried to touch his head, but he slapped me away before I could.

"It took me a month to figure it out." He spoke, "I replayed that scene over and over again. You seemed to know where to go, who to call out. I remembering faintly hearing you screaming my name. You knew, you knew didn't you?"

I shook my head sadly, and bit my tongue.

"No. You knew. I'm sure you knew." He is becoming agitated, "If you knew, you probably knew what was going to happen to my family, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Enough!" I said, my hand pushing his little body down to the seat before he spring up and attack me, "Sasuke. If you want to know the truth-be stronger. One day, you will figure it out. Only when you have enough ability to do so. Because right now, you're not even half the man your brother is, not even close-"

"Don't talk to me about that murderer!" He screamed, raising his little fist to slam them at me.

I quickly dodged and put him in his place, "Enough, Sasuke, enough!"

He sat back down, crying. I looked at him and felt so helpless that it scared me.

"Sasuke." I said, "come with me."

He ignored me, so I took his hand and walked out of the shelter. We walked down the corridor and I found Naruto, who was eating ramen. He saw me first, was about to yell in greeting, but then I shifted my body to show that the crying Sasuke was behind my legs. Naruto didn't say anything, and I whispered softly to him, "come with us."

We stood at his door while he gobbled down the rest of the ramen, and then wiped his hands on an old towel and bounced to me. I took a last look at his shabby room, and decided I shall write a letter to Anko and at least ask her to get him some drapes or something.

I took them to the edge of Konoha, where the city and the forest met. There was a small clearing and an ancient Sakura tree beside it. We sat at the bench as I announced, "I'm leaving Konoha."

They stared at me, and I said to Naruto, "dearest, if you're good, Anko will give you the presents, and she will try to look out for you. I already talked with Iruka, he is a very good sensei."

Naruto snorted, but didn't say anything.

I look towards Sasuke, and I found that there are no words I could say that would make him feel better. I sighed while I dug for the cloth bag Konan give me through Jiraiya. She asked me to open it when I was really sad, and I'm really sad now. Knowing Konan, she must've prepared something spectacular for me.

"Watch this." I laid the bag down on my laps, and slowly opened it.

The moment I tore off the seal, a burst of light erupted out from the bag itself, and it lit up the entire night sky. We stared in wonder as it dimmed down just a few notches and the light themselves turned to cranes, butterflies, birds, flowers-all made from origami. They were swirling and flying around us, dancing in the air.

Needless we were all amazed. I reached out a hand, and a crane landed. Before it turned to ashes, it made a final combustion into a mini firework. It felt so warm, and the flames sparkled into iridescent colors in my hands.

The boys all did the same, and each origami flew to our hands and combusts into different colors.

When it's over, I kissed each of them on their forehead. "The shelter isn't far, you can find your way back, right? I'm heading towards the gates"

They didn't swat me away as I hugged them together one last time, and said, "Goodbye. I hope you guys both find love somewhere."

And the rest that followed everybody knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

A/N: And there ends the Konoha chapters. Many adventure will follow. Aren't you guys curious what happened between the time of the massacre and when the series begin? I am and I hope to make it as interesting as possible while staying within the frames of the series.

I am sorry to inform that I don't have any backup chapters after this, and this week has been crazy with moving and stuff. I need to write more, which may delay update. But rest assured this story will be updated. It is after all, my favorite one :)

Thank you for reading.


End file.
